Wolf Love: Animal Magnet
by Demi-goddess
Summary: [Sequel to WL: Phoenix Love]What happens when Demi Goddess gets bored but wants to do the next Wolf Love? Well, she sets the evil yet wanting to do good Ancient Greek Witch on our heroes... what the hell has Demi goddess ensured now? KaixTala, BryanxRay
1. Circe

A/N- and here we are! Another saga of Wolf Love! As you know, i wrote that lil authoress' note in Phoenix Love for you to decide whether i posted it soon and slow updat- well, yeah, you know...

**Post now/Slow updates**- 4  
**Post later/medium updates**- 3

So, here it is. Now but with slow updates. Not all updates will be slow, though. I may have a writing spark and literally jump on my computer...

Thank you for all your reviews and support through all the other Wolf Loves! I really appreciate it... but between you and me; the original Wolf Love was part of a dream i had many a moon ago... scary thought, huh?

Well... it's about to get even scarier...

* * *

**_'Animal Talking'_**

_'Moon Child thinking'_

_Normal thinking_

"Speaking"

"**Someone talking in a different language**"

* * *

**Chapter One-** _Circe_

Sea green eyes scanned the room before her. There were many mortals here; mostly men, but she was delighted to see a few females there too… though the most handsome of the males were not paying any attention to them whatsoever. Her eyes narrowed.

Disguised as a silk spider, the great and powerful witch, Circe, hid on the ceiling. For over two millennia, she had been trapped in Tartarus or, as most mortals called it these days, 'Hell'. When Christianity took over the world, the Greek gods were forgotten about. Because of this, they abandoned the land that they had helped create and retreated to the Elysian Fields, or, as it is called now, 'Heaven'. The god of the dead, Hades, was the only one not to be forgotten, though he was given a new name; Satan...or the devil.

Circe had been forced to hide in the safest place she knew, which was with Hades in Tartarus, but was freed by a great Deity; though it came with a price. Circe had to fulfil a task for the great god…

She had to look over two couples and make sure they were true to each other. She could do it anyway, anyhow, but her plan had to work and it couldn't put lives in danger. The great god had shown the powerful witch an image of the couples and told her their stories. The witch had to admit that they were close to their lovers.

But Circe could never trust a man again. When she had been a mortal herself, back in ancient Greek times, she had been married to a strong and handsome Greek Olympic champion. Long, flowing brown hair and sea green eyes that could be mistaken for gems made her one of the most beautiful woman in the whole of Greece; second only to Helen of Argos. For a few years, Circe had lived in total happiness, but her life crashed down when she caught her dear old husband in bed with another woman. Her heart was broken so bad that it turned to powder. Shestumbled from her home where she ran into a beautiful goddess.

Bowing down, though still in tears, she prayed to the great goddess to help her. The Deity took pity on the equally beautiful woman before her and gave her immense power; turning her into an immortal witch, also giving her a long wooden staff with a dragon winding up it; in the dragons' mouth held a giant crystal the colour of the sea; the colour of her eyes.

Circe thanked the goddess and set back to her house where she cornered her husband and his mistress. With a strangely expert wave of her staff, she turned her husband into a wild boar and the woman into a bear. She watched, from a safe distance, the she-bear kill and eat the boar; watching the woman eat her husband. It made her feel happy to watch men suffer like this.

She stayed in her golden palace in her magical forest on the coast of what is now known as Italy, luring men to her home before turning them into animals to fend for themselves in the wooded area. There was only one man she helped; Odysseus, one of the best heroes of the Trojan War. Though she coaxed him into staying in her palace with his men for a whole year after he managed to resist her magic, she let him go, also aiding him with information and supplies on his way back to his home, Ithaca. But of course had to flee down to Tartarus later on...

She had been free of Tartarus for a year, just watching the couples, but also watching the modern world; it amazed the two thousand year old woman.

But back to the mortals.

She moved along the ceiling towards the four males that had caught her eye. Her eight eyes blinked one after the other and a small smirk grew on her spidery mouth. She was about to creep down the wall, but spotted a small, racoon-type creature on one of the male's shoulder; that creature looked like it ate insects.

There were also two wolves lying beside them. Wolves were Circe's favourite animals, but that didn't mean that she was the favourite of wolves.

She studied the males. They seemed to be avoiding the other mortals in the room, staying within their own group. Circe's eyes (all eight of them) softened. Maybe they had been cast out of the way…? She didn't know… she began to listen intently to their conversation…

* * *

"So, do you think you're going to tell them?" Ray asked, scanning the blading reunion scene. 

Tala frowned. "We don't know." He looked at Kai. "We might just let everyone find out for themselves."

"Sounds like a plan." Bryan admitted. "Plan for us, Kitten?"

Ray remained silent, but he didn't have to bother replying, because Michael came over.

"Hey guys." He greeted, his American accent feeling stronger, since they hadn't spoken to him for a long time. "Listen, just wanna thank you for saving Johnson and Davis. The way they described it to us, you did a lot of butt kicking."

Tala smirked. "You could say we did."

"You?" Ray scoffed. "I didn't even see you land one punch; now, Bryan, I think, did."

"There was no need to." Tala shrugged again.

"But there's also no need in thanking us either." Bryan said. "We did what we could to stop Voltaire."

"Yeah, but it rocked." He glanced behind him as he heard his name being called. "Sorry guys, I gotta jet. Talk to you later, eh?"

He gave a little wave before walking away.

Ray smiled. "Well, you heard it from him, folks; we rock."

Tala chuckled, settling back in the cushy armchair, silently wishing that he could just sit on Kai's lap; he thought it was more comfortable…

"Oh sod it."

He stood and, just like he had done the many weeks before, plonked himself in Kai's lap.

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to letting everyone find out for themselves?"

"Ah, I'm just helping things along." Tala said with a shrug, leaning back on the hard chest of his lover. He felt the familiar weight of Kai's arms on his waist and smiled, eyes half lidded in satisfaction, sighing happily. He smiled upon spotting Ray's hair in a loose ponytail. "So you decided to keep your hair down for me, eh Ray?"

"Yeah; much less of a hassle…" Ray sighed. "I'm going to go see my team." He drawled after a while, standing up, Fai balanced perfectly on his shoulder. "Though, you may not be able to see Fai for quite some time if Mariah sees him… expect to hear the word 'Cute' screamed at full volume."

Smirks were all around as they watched Ray walk off dejectedly.

"**Ah, I feel sorry for the poor bastard…**" He caught the slight glare from his teammate. "**Using 'bastard' in its true way: fatherless person**."

Bryan frowned. "**How do you know about that?**"

"**What? Do you think that I haven't had a proper talking with Ray?** **He told me about that Xiu Juan woman.**"

"Hm…"

"CUTE!"

"**That's the fuzzball for ya…**"

But then, a white blur streaked past them and dived down in between the small gap between Moon Child and Cha'tima. The two wolves looked down confused but when Mariah appeared, they acted like nothing was wrong.

The pink haired teen's eyes narrowed upon seeing a certain Russian. "Oh, hello Bryan. How've you been? Ray told us about your daring rescue mission."

"Well, that was nice of him, wasn't it?" Bryan replied calmly.

"Uh, Mariah?" Ray asked, coming to stand next to his 'sister'. "Why don't you go back and talk to Julia and Matilda? I…er, need to speak to Bryan privately."

"I am not leaving him with you. I don't want to have to plan your funeral so early in life."

"Yeah," Ray muttered under his breath, "but you're driving me to an early grave too, so-"

"What was that, Ray?" Mariah asked sweetly.

"I said that you don't have to be so grave, Mariah, he won't do anything I-"

"Ray, you may trust him but I don't."

"Listen fuzzball," Bryan growled, "I've spent more than a week with Ray. And, Ray may I ask, have I ever tried to kill you?" Ray shook his head. "Exactly."

Ray edged away from his teammate as smoke billowed from her. Her pupils were such slits that they could no longer see the black part of her eye.

Ray laughed nervously. "Uh, Lee? Get here… now, please."

The black haired neko-jin appeared a few seconds later and, upon seeing his death glaring sister, rushed off to grab a few of the girls.

"Listen, you purple haired bastard, call me that one more time and I'll-"

"Mariah!" A baby-pink haired girl, Matilda, and dual haired, Spanish-looking girl, Julia, appeared. Matilda laughed nervously. "Come on Mariah! We need to show you something!" She exclaimed, grabbing the neko's wrist and trying to yank her away; Julia doing the same.

They did in fact manage to get the Chinese girl away, though it took a lot.

"And don't insult me by calling my hair purple; it's lavender." Bryan called after her.

Ray's sweatdrop grew to an extend that it could've been mistaken for his head. Bryan stood and, as he walked past his neko-jin, grabbed his hand, pulling him away. Ray didn't know if it was true, but he had an inkling that he dragged Ray past Mariah on purpose.

Pulling him into a deserted corridor, the Falcon proceeded to push the Tiger against the wall. He leant in and Ray shivered when he felt Bryan's hot breath on his ear. He thought that his lover was going to whisper something in his ear, so, of course, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something slippery lick the shell of his ear.

"Oh come on, Ray." Bryan whispered in his ear. "You don't mind it being shoved down your throat, so why is it a problem here?" He gave his ear a lick to emphasise his point.

"Oh shut up, Bryan."

* * *

"Your sister doesn't seem to like Bryan that much." Tala commented, looking Lee in the eye. "But you don't seem to have a problem with him; or us for that matter." 

Lee shrugged. "If Ray doesn't have a problem with you guys then I haven'tareason to be worried. Also the fact that I can't have a grudge with Bryan because of the whole Russian tournament thing; I heard from Michael about what the reason was and it definitely weren't just for the sadism. And also the fact that what happened in the past can't be changed; not even the great spirits or whatever Deity is up there can change it." Tala nodded thoughtfully. "Unless you want me to be scared."

"What would be the fun in that? I would rather you be actually scared, than pretending." Tala admitted.

Lee smirked. "So… are you two and item, then? You and Kai?"

"We could be…" Tala smirked. "No, I just like sitting in Kai's lap."

"Actually, it seems to me that you admit to both." Kai muttered. He looked at the Lion. "But is there a problem with us being together?"

Lee snorted. "I'm not a homophobe, Kai. I'd never even in a million years dream of discriminating people for their… likes. If you two are together, then so be it." He thought of something. "Hey, which one of you told Ray to keep his hair unwrapped?"

"What makes you say it was one of us?" Tala said nonchalantly, as he ran his fingers through Kai's hair, studying the texture.

"Because Ray would never have it down."

"Blame Tala." Kai muttered loud enough so that Lee could hear.

Tala pouted, still running his fingers through navy-grey hair. "Fine, it was me. But it did come with a deal: if his hair gets knotted, I'm the one who brushes it. But, I think his hair's beautiful, so it shouldn't be hidden away."

Lee shrugged. "I guess you're right though; he does have nice hair… that's the tiny thing that Mariah hates about Ray. It's only like 10 per-centbut she's majorly green-eyed."

"Mariah hating Ray? Has the world come to an end?" Tala laughed. "She's obsessed about our little neko… you'll have a heartbroken/psycho sister on your hands, I expect."

"Ray's with someone?" Lee asked surprised. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Tala grinned and looked at Kai, finger's still submerged in grey strands. "**Wait till Falcon hears that he's the lucky girl…**"

Kai smirked. "**Oh, I expect he'll be as happy as Tyson at an all-you-can-eat.**"

"Oh come on, guys. Cut the suspense please." Lee said.

"We'll let Ray tell you, but just a little clue: It's not a girl." Tala said, standing up and dragging Kai off somewhere else.

"Ray's… gay?" Lee shook his head. "Those guys know too much for it to be safe…"

He felt something climb up his back and onto his shoulder.

"Oh, you must be Fai." He said to the white racoon. "Come on, I bet you're bored here. And it's not exactly safe here; Mariah's nearby."

* * *

Circe watched the black-haired neko-jin and the racoon walk off, still disguised as the silk spider. So now she knew the two couples… but… 

There was just one problem for Circe…

They were both male.

The three thousand (plus) year oldwitch had never ever heard of two males being together. It had been heard of in Ancient Greece; and if it had, she was sure it would've have been punishable. The gods created man and woman to be together!

But her mission wasn't to think about that; it was to make sure that they wouldn't be heartbroken. And…

She guessed that if they were happy together and others were happy with them being like… that, then it was okay to be like that in this day and age.

Her mission would start tomorrow.

For now, she had to find some other mortal men to scare…

* * *

A/N- thank you and please review. 

I think i'm gunna put a lil price up...

At least9 reviews for next chapter!


	2. The three 'F's: Falling Five Feet

A/N- ooh, you'll like this chapter...

* * *

With a sigh, Kai slumped on the couch in the penthouse suite of the Liberty Hotel. He spread out, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes… relaxing…

Until something sat on him and lay on his chest.

He cracked open a blood red eye to see Tala staring at him with icy blues. His Russian lover was lying on his front, face centimetres from Kai's.

"Please don't say you're going to sleep now, Kai." Tala said, a small pout adorning his pale lips.

"I was only relaxing, Tala." Kai said with a small sigh.

Tala didn't reply and Kai couldn't see him because he had shut his eyes. But after a while, he felt Tala's lips against his own. The redhead eased Kai's mouth open, slipping his tongue inside and groaning when Kai met it with his own.

Kai realised that Tala tasted a little odd…

The Phoenix pulled away slowly and stared at his smirking Wolf. "Vodka?"

"Bingo." Tala said, reaching beside him and taking a swig of a large bottle of clear liquid on the table; the bottle being about the size of a champagne bottle. "Russian too."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You'll be drunk in no time. Russian vodka is way stronger than any other vodka and alcohol, you know."

"Yeah, but unlike anyone else, I can handle my drinks." Tala said taking another swig before firmly kissing Kai once more.

Kai growled in the back of his throat and flipped them both over, so that he was towering over Tala. Cradled between Tala's legs, the kissing continued, meaning half of the vodka was consumed; and that was only in less than five minutes.

Kai knew that his redhead loved to be dominated by him, but he himself loved it when Tala took at least an ounce of the control and fought back; he loved it more than having a Tala who had melted from the pleasure and had become just a human shaped glob in his arms. And he was loving it at the moment, with Tala moaning and coaxing the Phoenix on with small, yet pleasuring, friction 'down below'…

"Oh come on, get a room." They heard a voice say near the door.

Kai pulled away and looked over the arm of the couch to see Bryan and Ray. He smirked. "Just because Tala's getting some doesn't mean you have to get jealous, Falcon. And this _is_ my suite, meaning this is my room, therefore I am in my room. And that reminds me; I am already in **a** room."

"Oh shut up smartass." Bryan snapped back, watching Ray go to their bedroom in the corner of his eye. "Just keep it down."

"You too." Tala called back with a little euphoric giggle. "**Have fun Bryan! Don't be too rough on the kitten!**"

"**Fuck you, Ivanov.**"

"**No, I think Kai will be doing that, thank you.**" Another giggle.

"**Horny bastards…**" They heard Bryan muttered before the slamming of a door.

Kai looked down at Tala. "You are so drunk."

Tala shook his head. "Only tipsy, Kai, only tipsy." He smirked, a glint in his eyes. "But it was the general plan to get totally sloshed."

"Well then…" Kai said with an even bigger smirk. "I guess we'll need more vodka."

Tala licked his lips and gestured lazily under the small table beside the couch with one hand. Kai glanced under the table briefly, to see about two more large bottles, before turning back to his redhead and raising an eyebrow.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Kai asked.

Tala leant up and ran the whole of his tongue up Kai's face. "Indeed I did…" he murmured before letting out a loud moan as Kai shifted and began to lick and nip at his neck. "Bedroom or…?" He asked breathlessly.

"I think we'll piss the Falcon off even more…" Kai murmured against the pale neck.

Tala smirked, eyes closed in bliss. "Mmm… the couch it is then."

* * *

"**Morning Falcon.**" Tala greeted softly from the breakfast bar, taking a sip of his tea. "**Sleep well?**"

"**Not with you moaning like it was going out of fashion I didn't.**" Bryan muttered, pouring some coffee from the pot.

"**Well, I like to be as vocal as possible.**" Tala said with a shrug. "**So how was the kitten?**"

Bryan smirked and shook his head sadly, sitting down opposite the redhead. "**We didn't do anything last night, Tal.**"

"**You're depriving your kitten of something great, Falcon, you big meanie. Get into the groove sometime, Bry; he may like it nice and rough.**"

"**You know,**" Bryan said, as Ray entered from the bedroom, "**I'm so glad this conversation is in Russian.**"

"**Doesn't matter, Bryan.**" Said a voice.

Bryan blinked and looked at Ray, surprised he had heardthe nekosay that. "**I didn't know you spoke Russian, Kitten.**"

Ray shrugged. "Tala's been teaching me."

"**Oh, so that's why you two spent loads of time together back at the cabin.**"

"**What did you think we were doing?**" Something dawned on Tala and he smirked. "**Don't worry, Falcon. I haven't touched your little kitten.**"

Bryan rolled his eyes and reverted back to English. "I wasn't even thinking about that. You seriously are a horny bastard; both you and Kai. That reminds me… why are there three large, empty bottles of Russian vodka lying over there?"

Tala smirked innocently and Bryan felt like gaping, though he retained his control and raised a lavender eyebrow.

"I know you can handle your drink, Tala, but that's just ridiculous."

"Don't worry; Kai helped me." Tala said.

"**I can think of another thing that Kai helped you with…**" Bryan muttered in Chinese, causing Ray to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tala demanded. He pouted. "Oh come on, Ray. Please tell me what the bastard said."

"Another time, Tala." Ray said with a smile. "So when does the first match start?"

Tala looked at the clock on the wall; 11:28 blinked at him in neon red lights. "It should start in half an hour."

"Or if you want to be technical, it starts in thirty two minutes."

"Oh shut up, Kuznetsov."

"Jeez, you two are like a married couple…" Ray muttered as he stood. "I need to go see the White Tigers. I'll see you at the match, guys." He walked away. "Come on, Fai."

The white racoon dog ran over and climbed up the floor lamp; as Ray walked past, it jumped onto his shoulder.

"See you guys later. Say hi to Kai for me!" He said before closing the doors.

"You know, isn't it lucky that all the other teams were booked into this hotel?" Tala asked absentmindedly.

Bryan snorted. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, if anyone sees Ray coming out of the hotel, they'll be suspicious. But since everyone's in this hotel and Kai's in this suit too, we can avoid suspicion."

"Not with you making all that racket every night."

"Bryan, do you _want_ to be benched?"

"Not really, no."

"Well then, shut up."

Bryan rolled his eyes and stood up too. "I'm going to go see Spence."

"Annoy Ian while you're at it, please."

"Aye, aye, cap'n Tala, sir."

"Oh-"

But Bryan had already left.

"Fucking bastard. He's so going to be benched…"

"You don't like your friend, do you?" Asked a voice.

Tala stood abruptly, knocking his stool backwards, and turned round to see a woman standing there. Her outfit was an odd one: a long, forest green skirt with a large cut up to the hip; a tight, metallic bra, also forest green, with touches of gold; a gold pendant around her neck; small ankle boots and a long, hooded cloak, forest green too. Her wavy brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and her sea green eyes glinted. In her hand was clutched a long wooden staff. At the top wasa golden crown-shape which held a giant crystal the colour of the sea; the colour of her eyes.

Tala's eyes turned cold and he growled. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman stared at him. "Please do not be alarmed, mortal. My name is Circe and I shall not harm you unless you do hurt to me."

"And I won't hurt _you_ unless you hurt Tala." Came a growl from behind her.

"Ah, yes." She said without turning around. "The valiant hero. I believe your name is Kai… is it not?"

"It would be stupid to ask you how you know, so I won't. But what are you doing here?" Kai demanded coldly.

Circe slowly turned around so she was half facing Kai and half facing Tala. "I come to help."

"With what?" Tala retorted. "We don't need help."

She ignored him. "Do you know of my legend?"

"I know of a legend concerning a Circe, but not you. It's just a legend; a myth; not true." Kai said.

"And what does this myth speak of?" She asked, as if testing him.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "A mortal by the name of Circe was cheated on by her husband and was helped by some god. The god gave her magical powers and she used them to get revenge on all men. But that has nothing to do with why you're in our room."

"To you it doesn't; but to me it makes perfect sense." She replied. "When the Greek gods were forgotten, they retreated to part of the underworld; the Elysian Fields. I did the same, though I stayed with the god of the Dead, Hades, in Tartarus.

"Last year, I was freed by a great Deity; the most powerful in the world. And… she gave me a task. A task concerning you two… and two more." She turned her head to look at Kai. "You seem happy with your lover. You love him, don't you?"

Kai looked at her with cold, yet burning, crimson orbs. "I indeed do. Your point?"

Tala felt a pang of emotion, despite their position.

"How can you be sure that he will not run off?"

Kai gave a loud growl, gritting his jaw, his eyes now an inferno. "How dare you… Tala would never…"

"How can you be sure?" She repeated. "I was sure my husband would be faithful, yet he was not… the great Deity wants me to test you on your devotion for one another." She looked sharply back at Tala, sea green eyes stormy. "And the test starts… now!"

She pointed the large crystalline staff at the redhead and a light shot out, the beam of energy heading straight for Tala.

Luckily, his reflexes were perfect and he dodged, sprinting past her while she was distracted. He reached Kai and the two ran towards the door. But another beam of energy shot past and the door was suddenly blocked by a sticky, green glob.

Kai cursed colourfully under his breath and dragged Tala over to one of the windows, diving straight through it. He cradled Tala to his frame, looking down. A balcony was coming up fast. The Russian hit the concrete balcony, bending his knees to take off the stress.

He yanked open the sliding door and rushed inside, closing it quickly and breathing a sigh of relief when the two teens saw the form of Circe jump past the balcony.

"Jeez, do you mind?"

Kai didn't pay attention, only slid down the glass door, rubbing his face with his palm. Tala knelt next to him.

"Who are you talk- Kai? Tala?" Tala looked up to see a confused Lee and Kevin. "What are you doing here?"

Tala sighed. "Sorry to drop in like this. We had an intruder in our room."

"An intruder? But how'd you get here?" Lee asked.

"Uh, we kind of jumped."

"From where?"

"Penthouse suite."

Lee nearly exploded. "What? No way; do you realise how many floors you've fallen?"

"Uh… no."

"Five!"

"**No wonder my knee feels like it's been hit with an iron mallet.**" Kai muttered.

"So, this intruder must've have been real bad for you to fall five stories." Lee commented.

Tala laid a cool hand on Kai's knee to try ease the pain. He looked at the neko-jin. "If we told you, you would book us into a mental home."

"I'm already thinking about it since you've fallen five stories and haven't become a mess of body parts on our balcony." Lee replied. "But just tell me."

"It was that ancient Greek witch, Circe."

Lee fell silent. "Uh, please repeat."

"Chou, just… don't ask until we're sure ourselves." Kai grunted.

"Here." Tala looked up once more to see Kevin holding a gel-ice pack.

Tala took it. "Thanks." He muttered, before laying it on Kai's knee. "**That better?**"

Kai smirked, eyes hidden beneath his bangs. "**Much… so much for staying out of trouble.**"

"**Kai, trouble is attracted to you.** **I mean, look at me; I'm trouble with a capital 'T' the size of the Abbey.**"

Kai smirked once more but didn't reply.

"**You better be able to walk, mister. I ain't carrying you.**"

"**Do you ever shut up? I've always had a suspicion that they'd injected you with extra hormones and now I know it's true; and thinking about it, they're probably female hormones.**" (1)

"**Oh, gee, thanks Kai.**"

"What are you two talking about?"

Tala looked back at Lee, who had sat on the floor, in the lotus position, before them. "Nothing really…"

"So you say that Circe attacked you…" Lee said suddenly. "What did she want?"

"She said she wanted to help us. Kept going on about her husband who'd cheated on her and how she couldn't trust men again…" He sighed and shook his head sadly. "And unless she has great special effects, she's real alright."

"Tala? Kai? What are you guys doing here?" Someone asked.

"Just dropped in, Ray… no reason… or maybe it's because we had an ancient witch in our suite." Tala replied rather rudely.

"Ancient witch? How much vodka did you have last night?" Ray asked, humour evident in his voice.

"Ray, do you want to be kicked out of the suite?" Tala retorted. He sighed. "Listen, ridicule us if you want but, if you want proof, try getting into our suite. The keyword being 'try'."

"Why try?"

"Because there's a huge blob of ectoplasm attached to the door." The redhead replied simply. "And while you're at it, find Falcon for us; we need to speak to him… now."

* * *

(1) Inspired by Phoenixandashes fic 'Travelling' where Tala lets slip that scientists injected female hormones into him... XD, sorry if you didn't want me to take that idea, Phoenix!

* * *

A/N- so, Circe has let her plan loose to Tala and Kai; and she wants two others? Could she mean the Falcon and Tiger?

Review to find out!

P.S- i can't remember who it is, but there's a reader out there that everytime they review they say and quote the parts they found funniest or which was their favourite. If you could do that please; i like the idea...oh and if that reader could remind me who it is, i can give them some credit/Squees/


	3. Tense, smoky atmosphere

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Neither do I own Smirn-Off Ice, though I currently have a load of Red and Blue Ices in the fridge beside me; does that count?

* * *

Ray left, shutting the hotel room shut. Tala sat back, leaning against the glass as well, since _his_ knees were complaining about his previous position. They sat in silence; Lee rolling over what had happened in the past five minutes and Kai and Tala just… sitting there. Ray reappeared a while after that.

"Okay, I think I believe you. There is no getting that door open by normal force." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But then again, Bryan ain't normal."

"Charming, Kitten… real charming." Bryan appeared behind his secret boyfriend. "But it gave me a chance to practise my Stroblitz as well, so… we both win."

"Why don't you just practise it on Ray?"

"Okay, two reasons:" He said turning to Mariah, "1) I only used it like that because at the championships I was forced to; 2) I wouldn't be able to touch him now that his bit beast has figured out how to protect him." He glared at the pink haired neko-jin who had just come through the door that obviously led to one of the bedrooms. "And will you ever get off my back?"

"**Not likely…**" Ray muttered.

Bryan glanced at Tala. "**Thanks Tal… I guess teaching the kitten Russian has come in handy.**"

"**Well you know me, always doing my best.**" Tala replied with a chuckle. He glanced at Kai. "**You okay?**"

"**Tala, I've had way worse than fucking up my knee; trust me, I'll be fine.**"

"**Fucking up your… what have you done now, Phoenix?**" Bryan asked moving over to the Russian Bladebreaker and kneeling beside him.

"Lee says that they fell five floors to here." Ray said in English, obviously having just talked to his friend.

"**All because of one psycho wench?**" Bryan replied. "**And let me guess, Kai was the one who pulled you out the window?**"

"**Yup. I could've died, you bastard.**" Tala said, giving Kai a poke in the arm. He watched as Kai removed the ice pack and bent his knee up; it gave a resounding crack. Tala's left eye twitched. "Better?"

"Much, **thank you.**"

Bryan stood and held out a hand to Kai, which the Phoenix took. He hauled his fellow Russian up, before helping Tala up too.

"You shouldn't put too much strain on that, Hiwatari." Bryan advised. "There's a chance that you've shifted the muscles around the kneecap."

"Bryan's right." Lee added. "It may feel fine now, but it won't do later on if you keep walking around on it; luckily it isn't you who's battling today or tomorrow."

Kai merely grunted and began to walk towards the door, Tala following him.

The redhead turned to look at Bryan. "**Watch out, Falcon; Circe's after you too.**"

Tala had a constant frown on his features as he watched Kai walk up stairs and along corridors to their suite. His Russian lover was obviously trying not to show signs of pain, but Tala could read Kai's expressions and stances like a book.

When they reached the penthouse, they observed that the smashed window had been boarded up with strong wood and the ectoplasm had been removed; only the tell-tale stains were present upon the carpet.

Tala grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Kai groaned. "Tala, I'm seriously not in the mood."

Tala didn't reply, only pushed Kai down on the bed. The redhead straddled his lap and pulled the Phoenix up by the collar into a simple, yet open-mouthed kiss. Tala pushed Kai's navy jacket off in one swift movement, chucking it expertly so it landed on the nearby chair. He wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders and gripped the hem of his navy t-shirt in both hands, pulling it in two directions so it ripped right down the back.

He tugged it off Kai's arms and threw it in another expert throw so that it landed in the trashcan.

He pushed Kai down fully on the bed, but flipped him over so that the Phoenix was on his front, ultimately breaking the kiss. Kai shot a confused look over his shoulder as Tala was removing his gloves, but crimson eyes slowly flickered close as Tala's fingers fluttered over Kai's muscled back.

"Sh, Kai… relax… you're so tense…" Tala whispered, working his hands over Kai's shoulders, massaging the taut muscles under the velvet-like skin there.

Kai answered with a soft, content groan. Tala smiled and applied more pressure, flattening his palms against the skin and moving them up and down, side to side. As he ran his hands down Kai's muscled forearms, he leant forward and placed open-mouthed kisses on every inch of Kai's back he could reach.

For some reason, he could feel his eyelids droop slowly and he wrapped his arms around Kai's torso, resting his head in between the Phoenix's shoulder blades.

Kai smiled, eyes still closed. "Yuriy…" He breathed. "Nothing's going to happen to you… I promise… I won't let it happen."

* * *

Mariah turned to Bryan as the door closed. "Right, you; out."

Bryan raised an eyebrow, but Lee intervened. "Mariah, I'm the captain of this team and yourolder brotherand I'm saying he stays here."

Mariah 'hmphed' and stalked off and out the door, slamming it closed.

Lee winced. "Sorry; I have a feeling it's 'that-time-of-the-month'."

Both neko-jins sweatdropped, but Bryan just sighed. "No, she just generally hates me."

Lee gestured to a nearby room and the two-secret lovers followed him into what looked like the living room. They sat in facing armchairs, Lee leaning over to the small mini-fridge beside him and pulling out three bottles of Smirn-Off Black Ices, de-capping them and throwing two to the others.

Lee shrugged at Ray's raised eyebrow. "I damn well need it. Having two Russians literally drop-in on you does rattle you. And then finding out that there's an ancient witch out there wreaking havoc adds to it."

"Can't complain." Bryan commented, taking a glug of the clear, but weak, vodka.

"What? About Circe or the free vodka?"

Bryan pretended to think about it. "Both." He smirked, taking another mouthful. "But you call this vodka? This is babies' drinks compared to what I drink."

"I can imagine; I've heard that a round Russian vodka can do to you what a whole crate of these takes."

Bryan nodded at Lee. "But I can handle my drinks, thanks… so can Tala and Kai, to add to it… they finished off three huge bottles of Russian vodka last night and they didn't have a hang-over at all this morning."

"How big were the bottles, though?" Lee inquired. Bryan made a gesture with his hands. Lee whistled. "That's big. And no hang-over? Damn…"

"Tell me about it…" Ray murmured.

"So…" Lee drawled. "I gotta know; what happened in this amazing and daring rescue of yours?"

* * *

Tala emerged from the bedroom, late afternoon, only in baggy joggers, rubbing the corners of his eyes, ridding the last of the powdery sleep. He blinked a few times, before venturing off to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and wandering onto the main balcony; to find Bryan…

"Since when did you smoke?"

Bryan looked at him lazily from his position on the stone banister, the cigarette between his lips. He took it between his forefinger and thumb, blowing a puff of white smoke to the wind. "Since…" He frowned, taking another draught. "Since I was five."

"Bad for your health." Tala replied dryly, leaning next to him.

"Since when did you start to care?"

Tala reached over and plucked the white stick out from Bryan's mouth, but instead of throwing it away, he took a draught himself, blowing the smoke out. "Don't. Just pointing out the obvious." Another suck on the cigarette by the redhead. "Your kitten know?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow, taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one more.

"Nope."

"Plan on telling him?"

"Before my lungs give up on me and I die?" Bryan gave an almost sadistic laugh. "No chance, sunshine. He'll find out on his own." The Falcon looked at the Wolf in the corner of his eye. "Kai know?"

Tala exhaled through his nose, watching the wind whip away the tendrils of smoke. "I don't know, to be honest. He probably knows. Where're the wolves?"

"In Spence and Shrimp's room... they stayed the night there, thank God..." The Falcon took yet another drag of his cigarette. "I haven't asked you; when did you start smoking?"

"After the last championships. Then again after BEGA; after I woke up from that coma. Last time I had one was after that fever and Kai had disappeared, though I can tell none of you knew… I usually only smoke when I'm worried or stressed. Not an all-the-time thing." Tala drawled as if he were commenting on the weather. "And I think this qualifies as a 'worrying and stressing' time."

"Certainly does." Bryan agreed. "Not everyday the ancient witch, Circe, appears and tries to 'test you on your relationship'."

Tala let out a bark of laughter. "Watch it Falcon; she's after you too."

"Yeah, I know. You said that quite bluntly downstairs."

"Speaking of downstairs, where's Kitten?" Tala asked, stubbing out the cigarette butt on the stone and letting in fall down below.

"Still with Chou. I'm guessing Kai's still in your bedroom."

Tala sighed and held out his hand expectantly. "Yeah… he was so tense it was unbelievable." He said around the white stick, quietening up while Bryan lit it for him. "Took me a good half an hour to get him to fully relax."

Bryan didn't reply, only repeatedly flipped the lighter's lid open and close… open and close… staring at the sky…

"What do you think she's gunna do?"

"Huh?"

Bryan looked at Tala, his nighttime orbs glittering in slight confusion. "What do you think she's going to do? That Circe?"

"I honestly don't know, Bryan." He sighed. "But she fired some kind of energy blast at me."

"I'm guessing you dodged, since you're not currently a newt right at this moment." Bryan replied with a smirk.

Tala grumbled an incoherent curse under his breath, flicking the cigarette away, even though it still had a lot left. "Damn straight; she turns me into a newt and she gets hell."

"Oh yeah, Tal; I can't totally agree. 'Fear me! I'm Tala, the fearsome and one inch-tall lizard! Beware; I have an unbelievably dry tongue and I'm not afraid to use it'." Bryan laughed.

Tala gave him an icy glare. "Oh shut up, you annoying, lavender haired, son of a bitch."

Bryan feigned hurt. "Really, Tala! Bringing my dear mother into this just isn't the honourable thing to do."

There was a pause.

They burst into fits of laughter.

Tala wiped tears of joy from his eyes. "I'm guessing… I'm guessing you don't hold a high opinion of your dear old mum."

Bryan scoffed. "I don't even know where the bitch is; most likely died in some gutter years ago. She was a whore; 'worked' in the local brothel. Got off with some bloke and WHOOSH! I'm made." He smirked, stubbing out the cigarette and repeating what Tala did. "Totally unwanted and unplanned. Lived on the streets till I was found by Boris at the age of five… then three years later," Bryan turned to look at Tala, his lavender eyes actually showing happiness at the memory, "I met you. The shy, little, bullied redhead."

"Yeah, well, you changed all that, didn't you?" Tala replied, smiling as well, looking out distantly at the city that stretched out before them.

"You bet I did. I quite remember Boris having to have another hospital wing built due to all the injured… and that weren't only me; though that was only after a while."

"You know, you've been there for me for my whole life… me? I've never been there for you at all." Tala looked down at the street below him in shame.

Bryan pushed himself off the stone banister and moved over to the redhead, pulling him into a brotherly hug.

"I can remember a few times you being there for me…" He whispered, rocking the younger slightly and rubbing his back. "One sticks in the mind quite well…"

Tala clenched his eyes shut, burying his face in Bryan's jacket.

"Tala, during _that night_," Bryan continued, "you cared for me. And all that care equalled out to more than I've given you in a whole year; maybe more. And I love you for it… in a brotherly way of course; if Kai heard otherwise, he'd castrate me on the spot." He heard Tala choke out a chuckle and guessed that the water works had been turned on. "But Tala," He raised the younger's chin so that their eyes were locked in a gaze; watery blue meeting midnight lavender, "this is part of your repayment, so treasure it dearly."

Tala gave another bark of laughter and collapsed into Bryan's chest once more. Bryan sighed; a mix of happiness and sadness, if that made any sense.

_If things carry on like this… Ray's gunna find out about **that night**… and I damn well hope that doesn't happen…_

* * *

A/N- so, what's 'this night' about? What happened that's making both Tala AND Bryan so emotional? And why doesn't he want Ray to find out? And what about Circe?

At least 6 reviews to find out!


	4. Sunshini Traci!

"You wanted to see me, O great deity?"

Circe took another step towards the glowing form. The form turned around, white eyes gazing into sea green orbs kindly.

"Yes." The form replied. "Tis regarding thine mission."

"To test them?"

"Yes. There hast been a slight change…" Circe didn't dare interrupt. "Thou will also test two more couples…" Circe nodded. "One made of two males… the other of a male and female…" The witch let out a sigh; at least there was a female she had to look after. "And also, I ask thou to stay here until I return."

"Return? Where are you going?"

"I am going to look over our charges for one day and one night… maybe more… do not ask why…" Circe nodded. "Thou art welcome to overlook mine journey, but do not tread over the mortal-deity boundary."

The enchantress nodded and bowed her head respectably. "Yes, O great deity. I wish you good luck on your mission."

"Why thank you." And in a flash of light, and a soft giggle, the form was gone.

"Just great… I had plans for all those mortals…" She smirked as she opened up a mythical window to watch her deity. "Though, the Great deity says I have more targets… that will make up for it… although, I have plans off my own…"

* * *

"I dunno how you can be so calm around two wolves, brother…"

Ray looked at Lee with a 'Huh?' but shrugged. "Cos I know they won't hurt me. Will you Moon Child? Cha'tima?"

Moon Child gave a yap in reply and Cha'tima looked up with humoured mahogany eyes. He gave a throaty noise in agreement, nuzzling Ray's hand. Ray chuckled and stroked the wolf's head as they walked down the corridor.

"Mm, I suppose you're right, my friend. But you're taking responsibility for any injuries." Lee said with a chuckle, to show he was joking.

"So, by the way, where are we going?"

"I just thought it would be nice to talk again. We haven't for a while, have we?"

"No, I suppose." Ray agreed. "But we did talk this morning."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Stop being smart, my friend. But do tell me something: what's going on between you and the Falcon?"

Inside, Ray faltered; though it didn't show outside. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like are you two more than friends?"

Ray laughed. "No! Jeez, Lee. No way. He's just a really good friend."

"If you say so." Lee replied with a shrug and let the topic drop like a stone.

Silence reigned the two as they walked through the corridor but the two didn't like it. They felt gloomy; the reality that Circe was out to get them dampening their happiness…

Until a loud and happy giggle echoed off the corridor walls. Lee looked up suddenly, a smile on his face as if he recognised the laugh.

He looked at Ray. "Come on!"

Ray followed the running neko-jin.

"Traci! You get back here!"

Lee slowed down and, just as he turned the corner, caught a tanned brunette girl, holding her to his frame. Michael appeared after that, a smug expression on his American features.

The tanned girl pouted, chocolate brown eyes glinting.

"Thanks Lee." Michael patted the Neko on the shoulder before pulling the girl into a grip of his own. "Now, I caught you… so… I think I deserve a prize."

"Later, Micky." The girl said in an obvious American accent. She struggled out of his grip and straightened her top, which had slipped dangerously low over her largish cleavage. She dusted off 'dirt' from her tight, pale jeans and straightened, smiling as she recognised Lee.

"Heya Lee." She said, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness, her lips tugged in the same way. "Oh, hey! You must be Ray!"

Ray smiled back. "Hey, yeah."

"Oh, Ray, this is Traci." Michael introduced the girl, sliding an arm around her waist. "She's Dr Johnson's daughter-"

"And Michael's girlfriend." Lee finished.

Michael glared at the Lion, though you could only tell by one eye, because the other was hidden behind his blonde hair. Traci reached up and brushed the bangs away from his eye in an attempt to get him to stop glaring; it worked and his expression softened as he gazed on the American girl.

"You know I hate fighting, Michael." She said with a pout. "Even if it's all in fun and games."

"Oh come on, Traci. We were only joking." Lee said, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled bubbly. "If you say so, Lee. So what are you guys doin' here?" She asked, flicking a strand of brown hair over her shoulder.

"Ah, just wandering…"

"Didn't you guys go see the preliminaries?" Michael asked.

Ray shook his head. "We got a little… sidetracked."

"By what?" Traci asked.

"Er… there was an accident." Ray continued.

Traci gasped and held a manicured hand to her mouth. "Oh my… no one was hurt, were they?"

"Well, not really."

"Long story short: Kai and Tala were attacked by some enchantress and Kai jumped down five stories out of a window to save him and Tala. We know this because they landed on our balcony." Lee finished.

"Jesus Christ!" Michael swore. "Is he alright?"

"I heard from Pop that he was already badly injured when he got rescued; I hope he's hasn't worsened his injuries…" Traci murmured.

"Well…" Ray pondered something. "You could come with me to take the wolves back to the suite andwish him luck if they have... you can also thank Tala aswell for saving your dad…"

Traci grinned. "Really? Wait, wolves?" She leaned to the side to look around Ray's form. "Aw, so cute!"

Moon Child looked up from under Cha'tima's head and blinked a few times as Traci moved up to them. She stretched out a hand.

"Heya there." She whispered, crouching on her heels in front of the she-wolf. "I'm Traci."

Moon Child nuzzled her hand and she ran her hand over the wolf's fur. She stood and beamed at Ray.

"So shall we?"

Ray laughed and nodded. "See you guys later, then."

Michael and Lee nodded, watching the friends (or in Michael's case, _girl_friend and friend) disappear around the corner…

_**Later that day**_

"Hey Kai. Whatcha doing?" Lee asked the Russian, who was glaring around the large room where he and Michael had sat in. Lee frowned. "Kai?"

"Where's Tala?" He asked.

Lee blinked. "Sorry, Phoenix; we haven't seen him at all. Though we sent Ray and Traci, Michael's girlfriend, to go give him the wolves."

Kai frowned. "That's odd; Bryan's trying to find Ray too."

Michael bit his lip. "Where do you think they could be?" He didn't wait for a response, but stood and walked over to the door, moving passed Kai.

"How long has Tala been missing?" Lee asked the Russian as the Phoenix moved over from the door.

Kai rubbed his eyes. "I don't know…" He admitted. "He knocked me out to get me to relax and I came around abouthalf an hour ago."

"Guys, we have another missing person." Michael's voice drifted over. They looked up to see him and Enrique by the door. "Oliver's gone too."

"For the whole day." The Italian added. "Not even Robert's seen him and he's and early riser."

Kai frowned, his ruby eyes alight with holy fire, and spat out a name that left a foul taste in his mouth. "Circe…"

* * *

A/N- I'm not in the mood to comment, only to tell you to go onto my DeviantART account to see a picture I drew of Circe and…

ANYWHO, REVIEW!

P.S- i could also add that Traci is based upon Traci from Big Brother (don't worry if you don't know the (reality) TV show... but she's from California and is all bubbly and sunshiney all the time... okay, shut up D-G...


	5. A pink fluffy cloud?

Remember!  
"Talking"  
Thinking**_  
'Wolf Think'_**  
**"Another Language"**

* * *

"Ung…"

Icy blues opened slowly, blinking to rid dirt from them. A hand came to his head to calm the dizziness that had forced the icy blues to close once more. He tried once more to open them again and succeeded, making sure not to move his head this time.

Looking around, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he seemed to be on a giant, fluffy cloud, which stretched on for as long as the eye could see. He frowned, sitting up slowly and scanning the area again.

His wolf-like eyes caught sight of something that stood out like a lighthouse in a clear night; something jet-black.

"Ray…" He winced at his own voice; it was weak, even to his own ears.

But the neko-jin must have heard him because he shifted, the black mane moving as he rolled onto his back. Tala watched as golden-amber eyes flickered open and slowly turned to look at him.

"Tala…?" He heard Ray mutter.

He smiled reassuringly. "Yeah… you okay?"

Ray nodded slowly and followed Tala's movements as the redhead stood and walked over to him. The Wolf kneeled next to the Tiger and clasped his hand, helping Ray up to stand along with him. The Chinese blader wobbled slightly and fell forward; luckily Tala caught him.

"Hey, don't do this to me, Ray." Tala said softly, rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"Just head rush…" Ray muttered, raising his head a little to test his vision. "I'm okay…" He sighed. "Are you-"

"I'm fine, Ray. Just, for once in my whole damn life, I'm confused… about our surroundings and such."

Ray looked around, still leaning on Tala's front; the redhead's arms still around his waist. "It…. it's like we're up in the sky… up on the clouds…"

Tala nodded. "But where's that girl? Traci?"

"Maybe those ogres didn't take her?" Ray suggested. "And I mean, where's Oliver?"

"I am here, Mon ami." Came a voice beside them.

They turned to see Oliver, walking up to them, green hair shining in the light. He looked calm, but Tala could clearly see the confusion and slight fear in his purple eyes.

"Oliver." Ray greeted, letting go of Tala and moving over to the French boy. "Are you okay?"

Oliver waved it off. "I am fine. But where are we, or do you not know?"

"We don't know." Tala replied, placing his hands on his hips. "But, of course, I wish I knew…"

"If we knew, Mon ami, we could figure a way out of here; but since we don't, we can't." Oliver said; he sighed. "Sorry to dampen your spirits."

"No need." Tala said. "I'd rather know the truth than to hear lies. **But one thing I'd like to hear is Kai…**"

Ray laid a hand on Tala's shoulder. "**We'll get out of here, Tal.**"

"Michael?"

Ray and Tala looked at Oliver sharply, whom was looking to the side, brow furrowed as if thinking. They followed suit and looked in the direction of whatever had caught Oliver's attention.

Ray's eyes widened. "It's Michael!"

* * *

"Oh great, now we've lost Parker." Bryan groaned. He opened a night-time eye and looked up at Kai, who was standing next to the couch the Falcon was sitting on. "Are you sure this is Circe?"

"Who else could get his or her hands on both Tala and Ray? And at the same time, might I add." Kai stated.

"So there's a crazy, ancient Greek witch-chick going round and abducting couples?" Enrique asked.

Bryan nodded, but Kai faltered; he raised a grey eyebrow. "You and Oliver are together?" He asked; Enrique nodded. "I thought you had girlfriends."

"Did. But you could say that when Oli and I started seeing each other as more than best friends, I changed." The Italian answered with a shrug. "But enough about me; don't you think that Michael could've gotten worried or something about his girl and went looking for her?"

"It is a possibility." Kai admitted.

"But so is Circe." Bryan added. "You _were_ attacked by her just this morning; she won't give up that easily."

Kai nodded with a sigh. "Why the hell did she have to do this? Her and that so-called 'Great Deity'… just…"

"Calm down, Kai." Bryan said, pulling Kai down to sit onto the couch. "Both Tala and Ray are fighters; there's nothing that can keep them away… especially from us."

"The best thing we can do is to wait for Lee to return and tell us if anyone saw Ray, Tala, Oli and Traci." Enrique muttered with a sigh. "And pray that they at least found each other…"

* * *

"Michael!" Ray called again.

The blonde, whom they assumed as Michael, turned around to look at them. Even though he was some distance away, they could see the relief flood his tanned features.

He ran over to them. "Guys… thank God we found each other."

"But we haven't found Traci." Tala replied.

Ray caught the look on Oliver's face. "Michael's girlfriend." He whispered in the French's ear.

"She won't be here… at least I hope not…" Michael answered.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"I found Circe and… I traded her for me." Michael murmured. "Whatever was going to happen to her, is going to happen to me now… I just hope she's safe…"

"Did she swear on an oath that Traci would be safe?" Oliver asked, surprising the others. Michael nodded. "Then she will be. It is said that whenever witches, wizards, deities- magical beings, to be broad, swear upon an oath, they must keep it or lose all power."

"Well that relieves some stress." Ray commented. "But don't worry, Michael. You sacrificed yourself to save her… she'll most likely be safer than here."

"Sorry to say this, but how can you be so sure?" Tala asked; he received a glare from the Tiger. "Oh for heaven's sake, Ray; we're on a giant, almost **pink**, fluffy cloud! What could be safer than this?"

Ray winced at how Tala made the word 'pink' nearly the main point of the sentence. He chuckled, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "I get your point…"

"What do you think is going to happen to us, then?" Oliver asked.

But none could answer, because a bright light enveloped them, blinding them temporarily… and transporting them back home…

* * *

A/N- Okay, instead of grovelling at the start, I've decided to explain mahself now…

The reason (or 'reasons') I haven't updated any of mah stories or been on MSN or DeviantART is because for the past two weeks I've been in hospital with a really odd virus thing… as per usual, when a simple virus hit our school, I got the worst case in the whole school… hallucinations, migraines, dizziness, loss of voice… you name it, I had it (just minus vomiting, thank the Lord…)

And when I come back (still with no voice) I find that our crappy computer has decided to hand in its notice and quit… mah dad had the geek- I mean, computer friend to look at it and he managed to coax it back into working again… without hesitation, I uploaded ALL mah files onto a memory stick and put it onto mah brand spanking new laptop (which I am writing this on .) unfortunately, the internet stopped working and I have been forced to wait, only being able to go on DA once in the whole 2 weeks upon a friend's computer, but only being able to write mah journal…

So that's mah 2+ weeks in 2 paragraphs…but that's not a week per paragraph…

Okay, I'm gonna shut up now…

Anywho, review!


	6. Blind and what?

_**'Animal speaking'** _

_'Animal thinking'_

_Normal thinking_

"Speaking"

"**Another language**"

* * *

"Oh, piss off, cub." Ian grumbled, carrying on walking down the corridor. Moon Child, hardly the cub now, kept jumping around, trying to get Ian's attention… "Okay, what the hell do you want?"

"Something's happened."

Ian turned with a 'huh?' to see Spencer and the black wolf, Cha'tima. A serious glint was in both of the males' eyes.

"What's happened?" Ian replied.

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know… I can just feel it… I bet the wolves can too…"

Moon Child raced off down the corridor without a warning and Ian, uncharacteristically, ran after her; Cha'tima and Spencer following soon after. The chase carried on until Ian suddenly stopped at a dead end. His eyes widened.

"No… no fucking way…"

Before him, lay a small wolf cub… it was pure white, but its ears… its ears were extremely odd; firm, unlike Moon Child's had been as a cub, but also a deep, crimson-red colour… around the cub's neck was a pendant, and Ian could clearly see a picture of some kind of animal, very familiar to him…

"That's… Wolborg's bit chip…" he murmured, staggering over to the unconscious wolf. The cub's eyes twitched and opened. Ian gasped when he saw the ice blue eyes. "T-Tala…?"

* * *

_Tala better not be fooling around and hiding with Ray… I'll fucking kill him if he is…_ Bryan was very pissed off; if this particular emotion was a colour, then Bryan was soaked in it… and everyone within at least three metres could see and feel it…

He continued down the hallway, burning lavender eyes scanning every nook and cranny of the area around him. He and Kai had agreed to try one more look around; not forgetting Enrique too…

* * *

A shrill scream bounced off the corridor walls, alerting the blonde immediately. He whirled around, trying to find out where the voice had come from, but couldn't figure out where. He cursed and ran in the direction he felt was right and… well, he was.

Before him was an ugly, green giant. A pungent sickly smell radiated off the giant, making Enrique almost gag. He resisted the urge and concentrated on the shape behind the ogre-being. A young, tanned brunette was crouched on the floor, crying into her knees, while the ogre stared on.

Enrique snapped Amphilyon into his launcher and fired his blade straight at the being. The two-headed dragon flew out and hit the ogre dead on, making it disappear in a puff of foul smelling smoke. Enrique coughed, waving a hand before his nose, but realised that there was a damsel in distress; sure, he might be gay, but he still held a soft spot for ladies in times of strife.

He rushed over and knelt beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay… the thing's gone."

The girl whimpered. "Help me…"

Enrique frowned.

"I…I can't see…" She murmured with another whimper. "I can't see a thing…"

"Traci?" A voice asked down the hallway.

"Lee?" The girl answered, looking up. Enrique could see moist, chocolate brown eyes, but they seemed blank. "Lee? Help me."

The Lion rushed over and knelt the other side of her, pulling her against his body. She began to sob again; he stroked her wavy, chestnut-brown hair soothingly.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"I… I can't see… I've g-gone b-blind!" And she fell into another crying fit, burying her face into his jacket.

Lee gave Enrique a questioning look; the Italian shrugged. "I just found her a few minutes ago. I got rid of some stinking giant, but he wasn't doing anything to her, just standing."

"Traci, what happened? Where're Ray and Tala?" Lee asked hurriedly.

"I don't kn-know! All I know is a woman in green telling me that Michael had saved me from something that would change my life!" Traci cried, no longer sobbing, but silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Woman in green?" Lee mouthed to Enrique.

The blonde shrugged.

"Traci, come on. We better tell Kai and Bryan what we've found out…it sounds like Circe alright."

* * *

"Er, Robert? Is that what I think it is?"

The German noble raised an eyebrow before glancing at the Scottish teen. "Well; if you think it's a unicorn with wings, then, yes; it is what you think it is."

"Shit…" Johnny muttered, moving slowly toward the mythological horse slowly. It blinked at him with intelligent purple eyes, its head cocked to one side. "It's kinda cute, if you think about it. But you know what? We could sell it for millions! We'll be even richer than now!" Johnny looked over his shoulder at Robert. "Or even better; sell it to Oliver and make him bankrupt!"

Robert frowned when he caught the unicorn's expression; watery eyes. "I don't think we should do that, Johnny. Oliver would never forgive you."

Johnny wasn't listening. "Hey, you know something else? It kinda looks like Unicolyon… except for the green hair-" Johnny stopped, suddenly pale in the face. "Didn't Enrique say that Oliver was m-missing?"

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, Johnny, then I think that you're foolish; there is no way that Oliver could be turned into a unicorn." Robert stated.

"Then how comes there's Unicolyon's bit chip round its neck, green hair and purple eyes? Coincidence? I think not!"

The Scottish teen looked back to the unicorn- or should I say, the place where it used to be- to find it gone. He turned back to Robert to find the noble looking down… he followed his gaze to see the unicorn sniffing around the Griffon's shoes in a rather dog-like fashion, tail swishing every so often.

A dusty andunused light bulb went off in Johnny's mind and he gave a quick whistle. "Hey, Oliver!"

The foal's head swung round to look at Johnny, tail swinging from side to side. Robert and Johnny shared a look.

Johnny bit his lip. "Oliver? Is that you?"

The unicorn foal pranced from his front legs to his hind legs, giving weird jabbly noises (A/N- like Morph; that weird, pink blob thing from 'Treasure Planet'). It stopped, looking up at Robert.

The noble sighed. "Come on, then… we better go find Enrique…"

* * *

Bryan glared at the yellow eagle. It glared back…

* * *

Amber eyes flickered open, attempting to gain bearings… the key word being 'attempting'; it doesn't really help when you have a racoon dog right in front of your face.

Ray leapt back, claws out and-

Whoa! Hold on there! 'Claws'?

The racoon fell back, heaving a tutting-laugh, wriggling about as Ray ran around in a few circles, looking at himself.

'_Stripes? Tail? Claws?' _Ray made a whole list… '_**I'm a tiger… cool!**'_

Fai stopped wriggling and stared intently at the now Tiger-Ray. It gave a sigh and a sweatdrop formed on his head as he continued to watch Ray admire himself.

* * *

Bryan had had enough of the eagle, but he would never back down from the glaring contest; he would never be the one to break the gaze…

But he wouldn't have to…

A black and white blur suddenly knocked the eagle down off its perch in one jump. Bryan blinked and looked down to see a black and white tabby licking the eagle. A tutting noise beside him signalled Fai's appearance and also made Bryan realise something… the cat look very familiar…

His heart stopped. "Ray?"

The tabby cat stopped mauling the eagle and turned to him, a single yellow feather in its jaws. It let go of the feather when its jaws fell open; but the shock turned to joy when the cat leapt right at the Falcon. Luckily, Bryan caught the cat.

'**_Bryan! Bryan! Bryan! Bryan! Bryan!_**' Ray continued to chant the Falcon's name over and over again, but all Bryan heard was constant meowing.

"Ray? Is that you?" Bryan managed to choke out. The kitten looked up at Bryan, amber eyes wide and innocent. "Oh… shit…"

While Bryan and Ray were preoccupied with each other, Fai was staring at the yellow eagle with interest. It poked the eagle a few times, receiving no reaction; then he realised that the eagle hade swirly eyes. It sweatdropped and heaved a sigh.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

A/N- ah, i had fun with that... you better've enjoyed that because i managed to write it when i was in a boiling hot, cramped, tiny BMW, travelling up the M4, and heading towards Shropshire! Bloody hell...

But, i have an inkling tha Fai's gunna be looking after Ray for a lil while... poor bugger... and BTW, i was talking about Ray...

Anywho, review!


	7. Aih, Aih, Aih!

_**'Animal speaking' **_

_'Animal thinking'_

_Normal thinking_

"Speaking"

"**Someone talking in a different language**"

(Yes I apologise that you have to remember so many types!)

* * *

"You have done well." 

Circe looked to the side with utter surprise. Before her was the Great Deity, glowing white as always. She bowed deeply.

"Please, Great One. Explain to me what it is you mean." The enchantress replied humbly.

"I mean that you have completed what I expected you to do."

Circe, for once in over a millennia, gaped. "You…" She smirked, nodding in realisation. "You planned all this, didn't you? You didn't go to overlook the mortals… you wanted me to change those mortals in animals… didn't you?"

The form smiled. "Yes… now I hear that Dionysus (1) has a party on… shall we go?"

"Just as long as those Maenads (2) aren't there…" Circe muttered before dissipating with the Deity.

* * *

"Ray…" The little Tiger looked up at Bryan sadly. The Falcon sighed and lay fully in front of the Tiger-Ray, the thick bed cover rustling with his movement. "I'm sorry…" 

'_**For what, big dummy? It's that Circe's fault!'**_

"I don't know what you're saying, but I can bet you're reassuring me…"

'_**You bet your sexy lil butt!'**_

Bryan smiled as Ray nuzzled his chin, snuggling into Bryan's body after. Bryan laid his head upon his arm, stroking the little Tiger idly before both fell asleep…

* * *

'_**Did Kon seriously have to maul me like that?'**_

Tala gave a wolfish smile. **_'I guess he was a little excited…'_** Fai gave his usual tutting sound. **_'Hey, Moon Child? How come we can't understand Fai?'_**

'_**Oh, because he's a pest.'**_

'**_Shut your howler, Cha'tima…'_** Moon Child muttered. **_'I don't know, Pack Leader… I guess we just can't… the Great Spirit's intentions…'_**

'**_Yeah I su- wait, what did you just call me?'_** Tala turned his wolfish eyes upon the she-wolf.

Moon Child blinked. **_'Pack Leader. Hey, I was a cub when I met you; I didn't know what your name was… I had to name you and it's stuck with me…'_**

Tala gave a little puppy-shrug.

'_**Now come here.'**_

'_**Wha-?'**_

The She-wolf picked Tala up by his neck with her jaws and carried him over under the dining table… where she began to clean him.

'_**Hey- Moon Child! Stop- Hey!'**_

Kai internally smiled in amusement as he watched his boyfriend get cleaned by his own pet. The boy-wolf didn't exactly look pleased about it, but a pissed-off look was constantly in his bright and clear eyes as Moon Child continued to lick his fur.

'**_What the hell?'_** Michael murmured, ruffling his feathers in a bird-like instinct.

'**_A motherly thing…'_** Cha'tima replied**_. 'I guess until you're all turned back to twice-walkers, Tala will be pampered by Ayashe in a motherly fashion…'_**

'**_Hey, I thought her name was Moon Child or something…?'_** Michael asked.

Cha'tima shook his head, mahogany eyes disappearing behind eyelids. **_'Ayashe's name to Tala and many others is Moon Child, but her true name is Ayashe.'_** Cha'tima looked over at the sofa where Enrique, Traci, Lee and Kai (well, not so much Kai) were discussing the whereabouts of Oliver. **_'I am sorry to hear about your mate's loss of seeing.'_**

Michael (if he could) sighed. **_'You don't have to apologise… what really bums me is the fact that Circe attacked her while I'm like this… it means I can't help her…'_**

Cha'tima nuzzled the Eagle slightly as he stood. **_'All will be fine soon, young one… now…'_** He smiled. **_'I must go free a certain pack leader from the clutches of Ayashe…'_** The black wolf walked over to the dining table and sat before the she-wolf and Tala-cub. **_'Ayashe…'_**

Ayashe stopped mid-lick. **_'What?'_**

'_**Stop it. He isn't a true wolf-cub.'**_

'**_Not my fault…'_** She muttered, stopping finally. Tala in, an instant, ran over to Kai and pounced on his lap.

Kai looked down on the wolf-Tala and smirked. "**New hairstyle, Tala?**"

'_**Fuck you, Hiwatari.'**_

* * *

Dr Johnson blinked at the group. "You mean to tell me that these animals-" He gestured to Wolf cub, Tiger cub and young Eagle (Oliver still hadn't been found), "are Tala, Ray and Michael?" 

"Indeed we are." Bryan replied simply.

He took a deep breath. "And that my daughter is blind?" Looking over at Traci, whose hand was clasped safely within Enrique's friendly grasp, her eyes closed as she concentrated on listening.

There were nods.

"All by the Ancient Greek witch, Circe?"

Nods.

"Aih, aih, aih…" He muttered, rubbing his own eyes. "This is all madness… fine I'll get these tags sorted out then…"

Tala's eyes widened considerably and all the 'animals' looked at each other.

'**_Great… like my life could get even more worse…_**' Tala muttered, burying his wolfy-face in his paws.

* * *

(1) Dionysus is the Ancient Greek god of the vine, wine, mysteries, and the theatre… very cool god… 

(2) The Maenads were women who followed Dionysus under the influence of his wine. They went stir crazy and literally ripped people to pieces if they crossed their path… scary… a man was even ripped apart (limb from limb) by his own mother! 0.0

I deeply apologise for three things: one) Lateness; two) Shortness; three) Crappiness...

Please review; they make me happy!


	8. Tags

'_**I am not wearing that.'**_

"I don't like his tone of voice."

'_**Screw you.'**_

"Nope; definitely not."

"Ah, shut your mouth, Lee." Enrique snapped. "They have to wear the tags, so that we don't lost track of them!"

"Well, do you want to put it on Tala cos I don't want to learn to be left-handed." Lee retorted.

Tala was suddenly picked up by none other than Kai and the electronic tag-collar was snatched from Lee's hand. The two other teens watched the Russian teen stalk into his room, carrying the wolf-Tala in only one hand. The wolf gave the two other teens a cheeky bark before disappearing behind the white door.

"Well that solves that dilemma." Enrique quipped, clapping his hands.

"What happened?"

"Kai took Tala away, Traci." Lee answered the brunette, who was sitting on the couch, a white bandage-cloth around her eyes. "You know, you never told us why your father told you to wear them. I don't see other blind people wearing them; they wear dark glasses."

Traci smiled. "He says that it'll be better than wearing glasses. And it feels softer than having plastic over your eyes; they both have the same effect, so I might as well go for the comfort option." She giggled. "Has Oliver been found, Enrique?"

Enrique shook his head. "No…"

"He'll be found soon and he'll be safe." Traci assured.

"I hope you're right, Trace." Enrique sighed. "I miss him; even if he has been turned into an animal…"

"Listen, Enrique." Lee said. "You go down to the restaurant and get a drink of something to eat; it'll help you feel better."

"What about the tags?"

"I'll see to it." Lee replied. "Take Traci as well. I bet she's as bored as wood."

"Haha, Lee. Nice pun." Traci shot back, letting Enrique pull her up and slotting her hand into his for confirmation of his whereabouts.

They left, though, the large doors closing behind them. They walked down the short corridor to the lift, which took them down to the bottom floor. No speech was passed between the two, the whole journey being in total silence… but it wouldn't last for long.

* * *

Tala glared at the she-wolf. **_'Two words- Stop. It.'_**

Moon Child, or rather, Ayashe, only gave a wolfish snicker. '**_Sorry, but you look so cute. No wonder Gravel Brains put it on you._**'

'**_Gravel Brains?_**' Tala blinked, cocking his head to the side cutely (though not realising it). '**_Is that your nickname for Kai?_**'

'**_Mm hm._**'

Now it was Tala turns to give a wolfish snicker. '**_Gravel… Brains…_**' he gave a bark of laughter. '**_Jeez, that's a good one…_**'

'_**Why thank you.'**_

'_**So what's Bryan?'**_

'_**Ice.'**_

'_**Spencer?'**_

'_**Man Mountain.'**_

'_**It works… And Ian?'**_

'_**Shrimp.'**_

'_**Now that's hardly original, is it? What's… Ray?'**_

'**_Tiger-Boy._'**

Tala thought… **_'What about the Bladebreakers?_**' Ayashe looked at him with confusion. '**_Tyson and his friends.'_**

'_**Oh… Fatty, Sugar-Boy and Bossy Boots.'**_

'_**What about the whiz kid?'**_

'**_Haven't thought of one. But Whiz Kid works…'_** Ayashe looked at the cub Tala, then at Kai (or should I say, Gravel Brains?). **_'Is it true that you really love him?'_**

Tala looked at her sharply. **_'Of course. Why would I stay with him if I didn't? I'm not a gold digger, Ayashe.'_**

'**_I never thought you were.'_** She looked at him. **_'Your fur's a little-'_**

'**_Na-ah, Ash.'_** Came an amused growl and Tala was picked up off the soft bed by the neck once more, only this time by Cha'tima. **_'He's not something for you to mother over.'_** He said around Tala's neck-fur (which was in his jaws). Tala hung, looking relieved.

The black wolf placed Tala next to the sleeping Kai, who instinctively curled around the cub. Tala snuggled into Kai's chest too and closed his ice-blue eyes, burrowing into Kai's scent and warmth.

'**_He looks so peaceful…'_** Ayashe murmured after a while, nuzzling Cha'tima.

'_**Indeed he does… but are we talking about Kai or Tala?'**_

'_**Pack Leader… but Gravel Brains looks peaceful too… but I can tell he's troubled inside.'**_

'_**How do you know that?'**_

'**_Female intuition._**' Ayashe answered with a shrug, lying down herself to sleep.

'**_Ah.'_** Cha'tima smirked and laid his head on top of Ayashe. '**_May the Great Spirits bless you with sweet sleep, Ayashe. Maybe all this will be sorted out soon…'_**

* * *

Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration... i hope you catch mah drift ; ) 


	9. RANDOM!

A/N- hey guys. Just a pre-note to apologise for lateness and the poor quality of the previous chapter. I received a review from my good friend **Neena14 **who spotted my absentminded-ness, but just to say- dear, I didn't see it as a flame; I saw it as a good ol' kick in my goddess-ly arse.

If I don't update for some time, or if another chapter is poor quality, then I sincerely apologise. Wolf Love, unfortunately, has approached a bump in the road where I have ideas block. Then added to a health crisis I have, it doesn't really help (read DA journal for info).

I'm willing to accept ideas from any readers, since it would really help. Just email me, rather than putting it in a review…

OWTF

**Phoenixandashes** helped much with this chapter's ideas on what our animalistic heroes do… /huggles/ thankies!

* * *

**_'Animal speaking'_**

_'Animal thinking'_

_Normal thinking_

"Speaking"

"**Another language**"

* * *

"Johnny, what on Earth are you doing?" 

"I'm setting up an eBay account."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Johnny, you are not selling Oliver, even though he looks like a unicorn. Now get away from that computer. We're going out to find Enrique."

"Stupid playboy Italian idiot…" Johnny muttered. "And stupid pretty-boy French freak…"

He looked down, though, when he heard a babbling noise sounded near his feet. Watery, large purple eyes looked up at him and the unicorn's lower lip curled over and wobbled. Johnny could feel his demeanour crack up and he sighed. Bending down he picked up his once-human teammate.

"Sorry Oli." He apologised, tucking the white foal underneath his arm and carrying him out the door after Robert. "I take back what I said about you-"

'_And Enrique?'_

"-but not what I said about Enrique."

'_Worth a shot…'_

"Will you stop talking. There's no point. I don't understand you." Johnny said.

Oliver rolled his eyes. _'Hurry up, though, you dolt. We're going lose Robert.'_

"Johnny, hurry up, will you?" Robert's crisp voice nearly made Johnny jump.

"Right away, your majesty." Johnny muttered. He caught up with the German noble. "Say, Robert. What about Oliver? I mean, how can we change him back- wait, how can we be sure it is him?" Johnny shook his head. "Anyway, but he's a frickin' unicorn. We need to cover him up, in a way; pass him off as a normal foal."

Robert frowned. "I see your point… your bandana-"

"No touching the bandana. It's special." Johnny interrupted fiercely, pointing a finger at Robert. "Bandana stay on Johnny's head. Bandana no go on horsy's head."

"It only stays on your head because you have the most unruly hair in the universe." Robert pointed out.

"Exactly!"

Robert rolled his eyes.

* * *

'_**Morning Kitten.'**_

The baby-tiger looked to his left to the wolf-cub. **_'Heh, hey Tala.'_**

'_**They've found that French kid.'**_

'**_Who? Oliver?'_** Ray blinked, sitting in front of Tala, black and white striped tail curled around him. **_'Where was he?'_**

'_**With his team. He was changed as well… I don't know where he went, though.'**_

'**_Hm…'_** Ray looked at the floor sadly. **_'Things are getting way too out of hand and freaky… I mean, an ancient Greek witch turning people into animals? It doesn't scream normal… far from it…'_**

**_'I agree with you, Ray, but things are never normal when I'm around, are they? I survived mass genetic experimentations which should have killed me, I woke up earlier than I should out of that coma that Garland put me in and I survived when my mind shut down; that hardly 'screams normal' but it happened.'_**

Ray smiled slightly. **_'I see your… tail…'_**

'**_My tail?'_** Tala looked down at his fluffy white tail, thumping it on the floor a few times. **_'Don't you mean point?'_**

But Ray wasn't listening, instead looking at his own black and white tail.

'_**Ray?'**_

'_**Sh… the thing might move…'**_

Tala blinked stupidly. **_'Ray, that's your tail.'_**

'**_No it isn't!'_** Ray objected, eyes trained on his tail and pupils wide. **_'My tail is black with white stripes. This thing's tail is white with black stripes.'_**

Tala was highly freaked out. Not only was he oblivious to it being his own tail- and the difference between having black with white stripes and vice versa-, but he began to chase it, running around and around in many circles trying to catch it. The room's occupants were also watching, including the cat's own boyfriend.

The little Racoon Dog, Fai, marched right up to the little tiger and whacked him squarely on the nose. Ray stopped immediately and stared at his own pet confusedly as Fai made the usual tutting sounds, though in a scolding tone.

Ray wandered over to the couch and leapt into Bryan's lap, snuggling into the Falcon's warmth, embarrassed.

"Wait, where's Moon Child?" Bryan asked. "And Tala?"

Kai and Cha'tima looked at each other then at the ajar-door.

"_**Shit! **_"

Both teen and wolf raced out the room with lightning speed. Enrique sighed. "Okay…"

"What's happening?" Traci asked, eyes still unseeing.

Meanwhile, Bryan got up and left a sleeping Ray on the couch.

"Oh, well, Ray went crazy and started chasing his own tail, Fai- the little racoon thing- told him off and now…" Enrique's eyes widened.

"Now what? Enrique?"

"Um, hold on a minute…" He murmured. "Uh, nature calls… I'll be back in a minute."

Traci smiled. "Okay, sure."

Enrique winced and rushed over to the window. "Michael!" He hissed at the baby-eagle, who was sat on the ledge outside the window. "Michael, what the hell are you doing? Get back inside here!"

"Enrique?" Traci asked from inside. "What are you doing at the window? I thought you said you needed to bathroom."

"Yeah, I'm just shooing away some birds that are- kidnapping Michael!"

"What?.!" Traci shrieked.

"Uh, just joking, Trace." Enrique lied with a chuckle, though internally spazzing because Michael was in fact being kidnapped by a magpie.

"Enrique, you shouldn't scare me like that!" She scolded. "Where is he?"

"Oh, right here. Listen, I'm going to take him outside for… a walk. Yeah, a walk. I think he wants one. Listen," He continued, "um, we'll be back in about five minutes. Ray's on the couch next to you, so he'll help you if you need something. Don't bother with Bryan; he's a bastard."

And he ran off, not bothering with the lift by taking the stairs, and rushed out the doors. He got out just in time to see the magpie fly into a huge tree in the nearby park.

"Stupid magpies…" He muttered, setting off at a fast pace again. "He's not even shiny for Christ's sake!" (1)

He managed to reach the tree in less than five minutes, but realised the magpie nest was very high up…

* * *

Bryan blinked at the white fluffball on his bed. 

"Tala?"

The ball of fluff raised a sleepy head, yawning cutely. Ice blue eyes blinked sleep away.

"I though Moon Child had snatched you." Bryan sniggered as Tala just blinked up at him, yawning again. "Come on, you can sleep out in the living room. And since Kai's out looking for you and you have no lap to sit on, you can sit on me."

Tala looked as if he was smiling as the thought. The Falcon picked the little wolf up, watching as Tala seemed to fall asleep again; he chuckled.

Entering the living room, he frowned. "Where's Giancarlo?" He asked Traci as he sat down, Tala on his lap like he promised.

"Out."

He blinked at her peeved-ness. "What's up with you? You seem pissed off."

"He joked about Michael being kidnapped by birds. Then he took Michael out for a walk. I think I have a reason to be pissed off."

Bryan looked at the open window with curiosity. Laying Tala next to Ray on the couch, he moved over to the window to look out. The breeze ruffled his lavender hair, and equally lavender eyes scanned the city before him, the soft sunlight spreading across his pale skin, making his form look as if it were glowing; the peaceful sight would have made even Ray's fan-girls drown in their own drool… and let's not get started on Ray himself…

But his sight settled on the park nearby. More specifically, the large oak tree. A being was running away from it, holding something… and being chased by a group of black and white birds, meandering all over the place, but heading to the hotel nonetheless.

The blonde hair said it all. Bryan sighed heavily. "Giancarlo…" He muttered with a sadistic smirk. "And I thought you loved birds."

* * *

(1) A pun… using 'shiny' in a sense of the opposite of 'dull' which could mean both 'boring/stupid' and 'dark/non-glossy', so Enrique means that Michael is dull and boring

* * *

A/N- I was reading through **_WL: Opposites Attract_** for inspiration and realised that during the time I was writing it, I had a fetish over oompa-lumpas… tis rather scary… and the fact that in **_Wolf Love_**, I mentioned Tala being like the Easter bunny (Chapter 1) and the again in **_OP_** when Ray was talking to Bryan… this is one random fic… **_

* * *

Flashback- the ending of OP_**

Tala: The…end?

Demi-goddess: yep.

Tala: (cries into Kai's chest)

Tyson: you made him cry. You-

Demi-goddess: if that sentence ends in 'meanie' I shall rip your innards out and feed them to an oompa-lumpa.

Bryan: but Ian isn't a cannibal.

Demi-goddess: true

…

Demi-goddess: well, there you go. End of the 2nd Wolf Love. Hope you enjoyed it as much as the original and please have a pleasant day/night/rest of your life.

Ray: Or she'll set an oompa-lumpa…

Demi-goddess: AKA Daichi or Ian…

Ray: On you.

Tyson: how will that make your day/night/life better?

Demi-goddess: I dunno. But they're funny and break into song every five seconds…

* * *

… /gets poked with stick by readers/ huh? Oh, sorry, yeah… 

So, if Tala wasn't snatched by Ayashe (AKA Moon Child), then where did she go?

…Review!. /runs away from sticks/

**A Bit of Advertising!  
**_I have a new fic in the planning which i'm co-writing with my dear friend Phoenix From The Flames 1978. It's called 'Let's Hear It For The Girls!' and... you know... just a little hint (lol) it'll be posted round about today, so... ahem, yeah /sweatdrops at 'inconspicuous' hinting/_


	10. Not a chapter, sorry

Hey guys,

Sorry i haven't updated Wolf Love in nearly a month... But Moon Child (My dog, not the one in this story) has been very ill and therefore my inspiration has been zilch. Until my baby is back up and stealing my knickers, Wolf Love is on hiatus. Luckily, the illness isn't fatal, so she will get better. If not, then i sue the pants off the vets

Am very sorry, but it's just humanly impossible to write something happy about my ill wolfy-poo...

Demi-goddess  
Queen of OCs


	11. Sight

A/N- and back again! Lol…

Moon Child is okay now. I know this cos she stole a pair of my pants yesterday XD. Good ol' Moony.

Right, you better be appreciative of this chapter; even more than usual. 'Why?' you ask. Well, as normal, I wrote this chapter on my laptop, whilst lying down. Very comfortable so I can be bothered to write longer chapters. Only today, it's been hard. No, my bed hasn't been taken away (Thank God!) but… I wrote this, with a cat sleeping on my bum- I am not kidding. My cat decided that my derriere was nice and cushy so she chose to have a nap on my Gluteus Maximus. Joy.

So most of this chapter was hampered by not being able to move so much in fear of waking dear old Cuddles and earning claw marks on my best feature XD.

**_'Animal speaking' _**

_'Animal thinking'_

_Normal thinking_

"Speaking"

"**Another language**"

* * *

"Hey, Kai! Old buddy, old pal!"

Kai turned around to regard Tyson. "What?"

"Have you seen Ray? We were going to get some ice cream, and I know how much Ray likes ice cream and-"

"No."

"No, what?" Tyson asked. "'No, he can't go out and get ice cream' or 'No, I haven't seen him'?"

"Both."

Kai turned back around and continued down the corridor. Cha'tima regarded Tyson with mahogany eyes for a second or two before following Kai.

"Sourpuss!" Tyson called.

Kai ignored the shout and stalked around the corner.

'_Strange human…'_ Cha'tima thought as he followed Kai. _'I hope it doesn't rub off on Ayashe…'_

Mahogany eyes blinked at something outside the window. Cha'tima reared up on his hind legs and placed his front paws upon the windowsill. His wet nose and breathing left condensation on the glass, blocking out some of the view.

"What is it?"

Cha'tima looked over at Kai. **_'Ayashe.'_**

Kai also looked out the window and froze. On the flat roof of the hotel, sat Moon Child. Her fluffy, dark grey back was to them and she stared out at the glittering sea before her.

Kai opened up the window and Moon Child immediately looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Hazel eyes softened when she saw Kai and Cha'tima.

Kai, as silently as he could along the gravel, walked over to Tala's wolf, Cha'tima padding quietly behind.

Without a sound, both human and wolf sat beside the lunar-named female.

'**_What is wrong, Ayashe?'_** Cha'tima asked.

'…_**It is coming…'**_

'_**What is?'**_

'**_The Thunderer…'_**

Cha'tima looked at his mate sharply. **_'We must warn Tala.'_**

* * *

Unbeknownst about the danger, the redhead-wolf was sleeping peacefully, curled up with the cat-Ray who in turn was curled up against the unicorn-Oliver. Bryan sat beside the three animals, reading a thick novel. Traci sat across from the two, twiddling her thumbs.

Suddenly the door to the hotel suite opened and Enrique walked in. He looked out of breath. Upon sighting Traci, he raced over to her and clasped the blind-girl's knees.

"Traci, I just want to let you know that you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world and if I weren't gay, I'd so marry you in a flash!"

Traci and Bryan paused, the Falcon peering over his book with what seemed like a bored look.

"You know, Ms Johnson," Bryan began nonchalantly, turning back to his book, "if I were you, my reply would be something like this, "What the fuck have you done now, wanker?"… but then of course, I myself am not you – neither am I a girl, for that matter."

Nearby, a certain wolf cub fell off the couch with wolfish barks of laughter.

Traci turned back to where she guessed Enrique was, smiling because of the Falcon. "Bryan is right, you know. What have you done now… wanker?"

"Why would he be?" Enrique asked, almost in a panic. "C-Can't I compliment a girl?" He turned to Bryan. "Hey dude, could I, by chance, talk to you outside?"

Bryan thought about it. "No."

"**Bryan, this is serious,**" Enrique said in Italian, "**it's about Michael. He's still a stupid bird, but he's even more stupid because he's flirting with a bunch of girls!**"

Bryan lowered the book and sighed. "Fine… **But how the hell does a bird flirt? I've heard of wooing a girl, but cooing one…?**"

Enrique blinked. "Uh, you speak Italian? I just took a chance with it…"

"I've had too much spare time in my life…" Bryan muttered. "Johnson, look after the others, will you? And for God's sake, Tala, shut the fuck up!"

Tala quietened to snickers and jumped back onto the couch, icy eyes on Bryan with mischievousness.

Bryan followed the Italian out the door and continued to do so until Enrique stopped behind a corner. The blonde jabbed his thumb in the direction of another corridor adjacent to them and Bryan peered around it.

There, in the center of the hallway, was a group of girls. And on one of the girl's shoulder was a yellow and gold eagle.

The girl gasped and pulled a piece of paper from beneath the eagle's foot. "Look what it wrote!" She shrieked. "'I'm Michael Parker's pet bird but he's looking for another'!"

The girls all screamed and jumped around.

"Will you take us to him?" One asked.

The eagle nodded. More screams were heard…

Bryan sighed and turned back to Enrique. "I'm so glad Johnson isn't here to hear or see this…"

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Traci sighed sadly. Oliver slowly trotted over from his couch to hers and sat next to her. He looked up at her with sparkling purple eyes and he placed a hoof on her leg.

'**_It'll be okay._**' He reassured, but all Traci heard was jabbling noises and neighs.

Traci laughed and grabbed the Unicorn, hugging him against her chest.

"Young one…"

Traci gasped and hugged Oliver tighter in fear of the voice. "Wh-Who's there?"

"Do not fear, my child…"

Traci trembled, desperately wanting to have her sight back. "M-Mom?"

"Darling, take away those wrappings from your eyes."

Traci placed Oliver back on the couch and, with shaking hands, began to unwrap the cloth. When the bandages fell into her lap, she slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the light. But slowly, fuzzy shapes crept into her vision.

She gasped. "I can see!"

"Yes child." The voice said, but no one was present in the room. Tala, Ray and Oliver all had their animalistic ears up, listening to the disembodied voice. "I wish I did not have to do this to you, my daughter, but you must follow my voice…"

"But… what do you mean?"

"Just follow…"

Traci stood up and raced out the room as the voice faded. "Where are you?" She called.

"Follow…"

She did so, racing down the corridors and down staircases until she froze.

She was in the corridor with the girls and the eagle-Michael.

The girls squealed. "You are such a cute birdy-wirdy! I just wanna take you home and snuggle you forever!"

Traci glared and clenched her fists in anger. How dare these girls do that to **her** boyfriend? Eagle or not, she cared!

At the other end, Bryan frowned. "Traci's there…" he murmured. "I think… she can see again… but this is not good…" He blinked. "Wait, why the fuck am I caring all of a sudden? This is all Ray's fault…"

The same girl giggled and waved the piece of paper around. Michael still gripped the biro in his beak.

"Listen to this!" She crowed.

"Oh fuck…" Enrique cursed.

"This bird is so sweet!" She shrieked again. "He said, 'I wouldn't mind that, honey'!"

All anger fled Traci, letting go to sadness. Her heart broke. Right there and then. To put it within a pun: her heart had fallen off the wall of security and happiness and all the king's horses and all the king's men would never be able to put this heart back together again…

She did the only thing she could think of:

She turned right around and ran away, bare feet and tears thudding against the carpet flooring.

* * *

0.0 deary me... what have i done now -.-'''

In the wise words of Troublesome Aries-  
Break it, buy it.  
Read it, review it.

I think they're rather wise... and so true...


	12. Parrot

Demi: this may not be the best of my ability and i apologise if it ain't. I'm not exactly in the best of health myself. But please enjoy, if you can.

* * *

Bryan and Enrique – the most unlikliest of allies – glanced at each other.

"You find the girl and I'll grab that bird."

Enrique nodded and went off, and Bryan strode toward the girls. As soon as he was spotted, the biro fell out of Michael's beak and he tried to fly away but the Falcon grabbed onto the eagle's tail feathers.

Michael squawked and continued to flap his wings as Bryan carried him along the hallway upside down by his legs.

The girls glanced at each other before shrugging. "Wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure! I saw this really cute red dress that…"

The girl's words were lost as they walked around the corner.

* * *

Enrique banged on the door for the millionth time. "C'mon Trace." He whined. "A hug makes anyone feel better! And I'm full of huggable-goodness!"

The front door to the suite opened and Tiger-Ray scampered in, followed by Lee.

"What's going on? Ray wouldn't leave me alone." The Lion said to Bryan and Kai.

Enrique noticed Lee and waved him over. "Michael was an utter jerk," he told him when the Lion was near, "and she saw him-"

"Wait, 'saw'? She can see again?"

"Clear as night." Enrique said (incorrectly). "That's the problem. She saw Michael with a group of girls – still as an eagle-baby, mind – and he scribbled things down and all that jazz and Traci heard and saw…"

Lee's eyes narrowed and he moved Enrique out the way, knocking delicately on the door. "Traci? It's me – Lee. Let me-"

The door swung open quickly and a manicured hand grabbed the Lion by the jacket, pulling him in. The door slammed shut again.

Enrique's hair finally swung in the breeze that was caused by the lightning-quick actions a few seconds later. "Jeez…" He murmured. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Back in the lounge, upon the branch of a floor lamp, a shape hidden beneath a sheet moved. '**_What's going on?_**'

"Oh shut the fuck up, you excuse for a parrot." Bryan snapped when he heard the squawks, flicking a page of his novel, Ray curled up on his lap contently.

'**_No! You purple-haired bastard!_**' Michael screeched back.

'**_Hey!'_** Ray called back. **_'It's lilac! Not purple! What are you, colour-blind?_**'

'**_No, but I can't exactly see a thing with this stupid sheet over me, can I?_**'

'**_Well, now you know how Traci felt! Oh, you do remember Traci, right?_**' Ray asked sarcastically. '**_You know… your girlfriend? Pah, you'll be lucky if she stays with you! Come to think of it, I think that Lee will treat her much better… don't you agree, Tala?_**'

'**_Whole heartedly_**.' The Wolf replied sleepily from Kai's lap.

'**_Shut up. He doesn't deserve her!_**'

'**_If he doesn't, then neither do you_**.'

'**_Shut up, Kon_**.'

'**_Make me._**'

'**_Oh, you'll regret those words…_**'

The sounds of tearing cloth and rope reached everyone's ears and all the room's occupants turned to look at where they had hidden and tied the eagle.

Six pairs of eyes widened as their vision landed upon the solitary being. Where Michael had been sat a large… very large… golden Eagle…

A very large, **angry** golden Eagle.

* * *

"Traci, come on, I'm gunna drown if you keep crying and hugging me like this." Lee reasoned, but nonetheless, he continued to rub the American's back. "Sh, Trace…"

"How could he do it?" Traci murmured in between sobs. "How?"

"It could've been Circe controlling him or something." Lee reminded.

* * *

Up above in the clouds, Circe snorted.

"I did nothing of the sort." The green witch muttered. "What could possibly make him accuse me…?"

* * *

"It could've…" Traci mumbled, drawing back.

Lee gave a reassuring smile and wiped away her tears. "We'll just have to wait until Circe turns him back into a human and then we can interrogate him."

Traci nodded, her expression still sad, but inside, her stomach did somersaults and her heart fluttered… she felt like she had done when she had first met Michael…

But a loud screech made them freeze.

"That sounded like an eagle…"

Traci's chocolate eyes widened. "Michael…"

"Stay here. I'll go check it out."

* * *

The eagle screeched in anger and flew straight at Bryan and Ray. The Falcon grabbed the kitten and rolled onto the floor. Razor sharp claws swished through the air just where Ray had been a millisecond before.

Bryan growled but realised he still had his book clutched within his grasp. Still on the floor, he hurled the heavy novel right at the flying eagle. It hit target, sending Michael right into the sliding doors.

Everyone, despite what the American-eagle had done, winced as the golden bird slowly slid down the glass, the friction making noises. It was actually quite comical…

But when Lee emerged from the corridor, Michael was once again angry.

If it was possible, he was even angrier.

He flew straight at the Lion, although, luckily, Lee ducked…

But unfortunately for him, Michael's claws sliced along his back. The Chinese captain collapsed on the floor with a pained yell, jacket shredded and back bleeding.

Ray snarled and roared… but it sounded like a grown tiger roaring… not a kitten…

Turning round, they all noticed that where Ray had stood now was a grown, white tiger. And just like Michael has been, he was very irritated. How dare he attack his friend?

The white tiger leapt at the eagle, knocking it out of the air and onto the floor. Ray continued to growl, even as the eagle struggled off the floor.

**_'Stay down, parrot.' _**

****

**_'Make me.' _**

Michael looked up and his eyes glowed yellow…

Nearby, Moon Child shuddered, retreating to behind Cha'tima.

"He's possessed." Kai muttered. He looked at Bryan. "Circe?"

The elder shook his head, eyes trained on the golden Eagle. "Her aura is green. This aura is yellow… though something is telling me that it would be better if it **were** Circe…"

"But how do we stop him?"

"I guess killing him is out of the question."

Kai gave him a 'spare-me' look.

"Just asking."

But his humour-streak was cut off, when a yellow light surrounded the White Tiger. Both Bryan and Ray let loose a growl. The Falcon slammed his blade into his launcher and fired it straight at the golden Eagle.

Falborg exploded out of the Russian's blade and torrents of air slammed into the possessed-Michael.

Ray was dropped to the floor and true to the feline-word, he landed on all fours.

But the power seemed to want to throw **someone** around because a second later, Bryan was enveloped within the yellow aura and flung back against the wall.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Kai cried out but snapped to it and brought out his beloved Dranzer-

But it was dropped as he too was picked up by the mysterious yellow power. The blue beyblade was dropped upon the floor, the almighty phoenix unable to be unleashed by her master.

Like Bryan, Kai was thrown back by the ethereal power.

Unlike Bryan, the surface he hit was not solid, as such.

He hit the sliding glass doors and went through them, the glass cutting his arms, sides and back mainly. The strange power seemed to dull all his senses because he didn't react by trying to grab onto something or readying himself to land upon a balcony. He just fell backwards, head first…

But another light took hold of him – another force. A pure sensation… relaxing and warm. And unknown to him, it was green…

He was lifted back up to the suite and gently laid down on the floor, the glass shards all brought back and sealed into place.

Ray was about to advance on the Eagle, but something walked past him – something white.

At first, he thought it was Oliver – who had transformed to look like Unicolyon to shield Enrique– because of the radiant light that the French was using to protect Enrique, but it wasn't.

Thick, white fur coated the being. It was a white so pure that the angels would have been put to shame because their robes weren't as white and it was a fur so thick that all beds in this world would also have been put to shame... if beds could feel anything, that is...

Ice blue eyes bore into the glowing yellow ones of the Eagle.

It was Tala.

He had transformed into a huge wolf, similar to his guardian in everyway – looks and personality.

'**_They say a dog's bite is worse than its bark… let's see, shall we?_**'

Tala stopped and raised his head before snapping back at Michael with a huge roar. Icy wind also cascaded from his mouth, hitting the Eagle.

But the Wolf never allowed him to recover, darting forward to clamping his jaws down on golden feathers. He did no fatal damage. His teeth only punctured the excess skin on the side of the Eagle's neck.

But the white wolf hurled Michael away, letting the golden eagle slam to the floor.

Circe, in all her glory, stood suddenly beside the now-unconscious Phoenix, sea green eyes glaring.

"Leave!" She snapped at Cha'tima, who was advancing on the golden, yet unconscious, Eagle. The black wolf did so. "Your task is done!" She cried.

"Tala Ivanov, holder of the white wolf. Your love for Kai Hiwatari is a pure as the fur of your guardian." She looked down at Kai. "And your partner's love is as untainted as the holy fire of his winged companion. I do not doubt your devotion for each other."

'**_Spare us the crap, Circe, and get the hell on with it._**' Tala growled, eying Ray's exhausted state – it wasn't easy on any of them to stay in this form…

Circe smirked. "Fine. The Wolf and Phoenix, Tiger and Falcon, and Dragon and Unicorn all are wholesome with each other."

Ray paused. _**'And Traci and Michael…?'**_

Circe shook her head. "The Eagle is too wild for her. She needs something… softer and docile… like a cat…" She smirked. "I feel we shall see more of each other, boys. Watch your backs…"

Everything went white.

* * *

In the wise words of Troublesome Aries-  
Break it, buy it.  
Read it, review it!

In the not-so-wise words of moi-  
Reviews make me grin like an idiot - but flames make me laugh... hm, i won't tempt you, though...


	13. Awakening

Demi: woah, long time since i updated. Am very sorry -winces- 

A big thank you to Phoenixandashes, for she's the one who got my ass in gear to continue with WL. She's given me maaaaaany ideas... -evil grin-

And... -growls and screams bloody murder at everything within range- FF(dot)net has let me down once again. It's not letting me use the line breakers for anything! Luckily, this chapter has no need for them for it is one, long scene.

Phoenixandashes has BETAed half this chapter, but left before she could BETA the rest. So only half this chapter has gained the **Phoenix Seal of Approval** (© to meh)

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuzzy shapes emerged in his line of vision as his eyelids fluttered opened. When the shapes cleared to show the white, plastered ceiling and light bulbs, he sat up, rubbing his temple with a soft groan.

He seemed to be in the living room upon one of the long couches. Part of his forearm on his right side had been bandaged, but the rest of him – even though he held many scratches – was left to the cool air.

His navy jacket and white scarf had been removed, but that was it; he was how he had been before…

Opposite him was Bryan. Ashen skin paler than normal, he was still unconscious, a bandage around his forehead, stretching around his skull like a bandana, covering bruised temples – the purple colour leaking from behind the white linen.

Something wet nuzzled his hanging hand and he jumped, looking down to see Moon Child, looking up at him with questioning hazel eyes. He smiled and ruffled the fur on her head, her ears flopping side to side.

"But you're not the wolf I'm looking for, though, are you?" He murmured.

'**_Why not?_**'

Kai chuckled and ruffled her fur again.

'**_Damn stupid twice-walkers for not understanding us…_**'

"Kai," His gaze shot up to meet a smiling Ray, "you're awake. You okay?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah… you?"

"In the middle, to be honest." Ray admitted, walking over to the unconscious Bryan and perching on the small expanse of couch remaining. He swept locks of silver hair out of the Falcon's face. "Until Bryan wakes up…" He trailed off before sighing. "Tala's in your bedroom, sleeping. He's okay. I just told him to get some shut-eye – he was a zombie… even if he had only been awake five minutes."

"What about you?" Kai asked, but when Ray looked down at Bryan, he sighed. "Ray-"

"I know, I'm such a hypocrite, but…" The Tiger smoothed the frown lines on the Falcon's forehead. "I just can't sleep."

"Bryan will be fine." The Phoenix told him. "It's just a knock to the head. I bet he's suffered worse."

Ray sighed again. "I hope you're right. But… what if that hit gave him concussion? What if he's brain damaged? What if he doesn't wake up? …What if he gets memory loss?"

"Ray-"

He was cut off by a groan beside Ray. Amber and crimson eyes shot down to the Falcon, whose eyes flickered, as if trying to open.

"Well that's question three ruled out." Kai commented.

"Bryan…?" Ray whispered, hand cupping a pale cheek.

Bryan groaned again and moonlight orbs wavered open. The Falcon stared at the Tiger, half lidded and confused at who he was staring at.

Ray swallowed thickly. "B-Bryan…?"

"…Ray…?"

The Neko-jin couldn't help but sigh, clutching Bryan's hand to his cheek.

"Ray…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does my head feel like Ian tried to shove his nose in there?"

Ray laughed, tears streaking down his cheeks and onto Bryan's hand.

"Ray… come on, stop crying…" Bryan murmured, voice not exactly soft, but quiet. He eased his hand from the Tiger's grip and wiped the tears away. "I'm okay…"

"I know… I-I'm sorry." Ray sniffed, standing and walking quickly over to the kitchen area and grabbing Paracetamol from the medical cupboard and a glass of water. "I was worried, that's all." He added as he walked back over.

"Hey…" Bryan chuckled quietly, rubbing Ray's forearm when he sat back down. "It wasn't a criticism."

Ray smiled and helped Bryan sit up so the tablets could be taken. A glassful of water later, the Falcon was lying back down, breathing deeply and trying to block out the annoying thumping in his skull.

It was made even worse when a door banged open…

And when Kai suddenly vanished from his spot, leaning on the back of the sofa opposite him…

And when he realised that Kai had been knocked over by a bright red blur…

"Tala…! Get… off me! Are you crying? Tala! I can't breathe! Will you-mmph!"

Bryan rolled his eyes, before realising it hurt his head and stopping. "That's Tala alright…"

Tala's head suddenly appeared over the top of the couch and his face lit up. "Bry!"

The redhead vaulted the sofa and leant down to the Falcon, kissing his eyelids, forehead, cheeks and even lips - but it was only brotherly, so Ray didn't give a damn.

Speaking of the Tiger…

"Ray!" Tala literally squealed, standing and hugging the Neko-jin. "You're not furry anymore! Trust me, stick with this look - I like it better."

"Ha, I see Tala's up." A voice laughed from the corridor leading to the other bedrooms.

"Traci!"

The American girl was picked up by the ecstatic Wolf and whirled around.

"Nice to finally meet you!" He said, before putting her down and turning to his wolf. "Ayashe, you little-!"

He knelt and embraced the happy wolf. '**_Pack Leader! You're a twice-walker again!_**'

"Woah!" Tala yelled, holding the she-wolf away.

Everyone looked at him in surprise when they noticed his shocked expression.

"What… did you say?" He whispered.

'**_Pack Leader…_**' The grey wolf laid her paw on his knee with a confused expression. '**_Can you understand me still?_**'

"Hell yes… unless you can speak human now."

Moon Child shook her head. '**_No, Gravel Brains doesn't understand me._**'

Tala laughed, hugging her tightly. "G-Guys…! I can understand her!"

"What?" Ray gasped.

"It must be a side-effect of Circe's magic." Kai explained, with a smile. "You never know, Ray - you might understand cats too."

"What about Oliver?" Traci asked, American accent coming through strong because of her happiness. "Unicorns don't exist."

"Probably horses." Ray replied.

"Ah…"

"Ray," Bryan murmured, "how's Lee?"

Ray smiled. "He's okay."

Bryan nodded and gestured for him to lean closer. "What about Michael?" He asked in a very low tone that Ray just about heard.

The Tiger frowned. "Disappeared. Tala said when he came to, there was no trace of him… pardon the pun."

Bryan nodded and stole a kiss from the Chinese teen with a smirk. Ray pouted, before stealing his own, but the Falcon held on, the kiss deepening to the point of Bryan's tongue brushing Ray's lower lip-

"Hey!"

Ray pulled away and blinked up at Tala.

"Bedrooms are there for a reason."

"Tala, I'm not exactly mobile, you know." Bryan pointed out, voice still restrained. "Do you want me to throw up on you?"

Tala made a face. "Fine… I'll overlook it."

"You'll _overlook it_?" Bryan repeated. "Tala, I ignore – to the best of my ability – it when you and Kai have _sex_ in the living room."

"But Kai owns the suite." Tala replied, sitting on the Phoenix's lap with a smug expression. "He can do the hell he wants."

Bryan smirked. "Fine. But don't complain when we get back home. Just remember who owns the cabin…"

Tala glared whilst Bryan continued to smirk.

"Come on, guys!" Traci interrupted. "Quit it. We're supposed to be happy. Everything's okay now!"

The Falcon lay back, closing his eyes but not wiping the smirk off his face. Tala just twisted round so he was sat sideway on Kai's lap, feet resting on the couch and head placed on the Phoenix's shoulder, ignoring the Falcon.

Ray shot a grateful smile at the American girl, but she just smiled in return. "But, if you guys'll excuse me – I have a few phone calls to make."

The brunette stood and left for the corridor.

Ray looked at Tala. "But everything's not okay with Traci… is it?"

Tala looked down. "No." He replied with a sigh. "For one, she's lost someone whom she thought loved her, but obviously didn't. Michael has also gone missing – after he's been possessed by some strange force… and Circe's words before she changed us back."

Kai frowned. "What did she say?"

"'_I feel we shall see more of each other_' and something like '_watch your backs_'…"

'**_The Thunderer._**'

Tala blinked. "What?"

Moon Child barked. '**_The Thunderer._**'

"Who's the Thunderer?"

"The Thunderer?" Ray repeated.

'**_It's coming!_**'

"Who? Who's coming?"

The grey wolf gave a low whine and trotted over to Cha'tima, hiding behind him.

'**_We can't say anymore…_**' The black wolf told the redhead. '**_Or he'll grow even more angrier. I will not endanger Ayashe._**'

Tala scowled.

"Tala, what are they saying?"

"Whatever this 'Thunderer' is… it's coming… and they can't say anymore because they'll be in danger…" Tala muttered, icy eyes shining with confusion. He snarled and gripped his hair. "Why the fuck do we always attract freaks?.!"

"Yeah, I mean, look at Kai…"

"Bryan, this is serious, you bastard!"

"I know… but if you panic like you are now, it won't be solved any quicker."

"He's right." Kai agreed. "We'll just have to wait until whatever this 'Thunderer' is shows up."

"We did that with Circe!" Tala protested. "And look what happened! I got turned into a bloody wolf!"

"But we're okay now." Ray stated.

Tala fell silent. "Fine." He huffed, looking mightily miffed. "But if anyone's being turned, it ain't me." He glanced at Bryan. "You looked cheesed off, Falcon."

"I hate cheese."

The Wolf blinked. "Ehm…"

"I need some air…" Bryan muttered, sitting up slowly and wincing at the dizziness.

"Bryan, you're not well enough." Kai told him, with a frown. "I'm not having you going out on that balcony and falling off because you black out."

"Hm? Why not?" Tala asked.

"I get blamed for it." Kai said with a wince.

Tala stood and – with Ray – helped Bryan stand.

"I'm okay." Bryan assured. "Kitten, you go check on Lee. Tala'll make sure I don't die."

Ray looked unsure, glancing at the redhead.

"Don't worry," Tala reassured. "I'll resist the urge to murder the bastard."

The Chinese teen nodded and walked away, following the footsteps of Traci into the corridor.

As soon as Tala closed the now-boarded up doors of the large balcony, Bryan pulled out a packet of cigarettes and his silver lighter, igniting a white stick and inhaling. When he exhaled the smoke, he also let out a heavy sigh, leaning on the stone barrister.

"Something tells me you've been waiting for that for some time…" Tala commented dryly.

"Yup." Bryan replied, gesturing at the cigarettes.

Tala nodded and lit one up for himself. "We should cut down, you know."

"At least we're not chain smokers."

"Nah… they don't burn as well."

"What?"

"Chains."

Bryan smiled. "Yeah…"

"Your head feel okay?"

"Now – yeah." Bryan blew out a trail of smoke, lacing his fingers in the tendrils. He rubbed his eyes, stubbing out the cigarette - that was only halfway burnt - and threw it over the edge.

"Sneaky…" Tala laughed as Bryan popped a mint in his mouth.

Bryan smirked, rubbing the stubble on his chin. He gaze shot towards the door as it opened. Ray emerged from the living room, Kai behind him.

The Tiger immediately went towards Bryan and leant against his chest, sighing when the Falcon wrapped his arms around him.

He blinked at Tala. "You smoke?"

Tala shifted his weight onto one hip, the white cigarette perched between two fingers, and blew out a trail of smoke to the wind - overall, his stance and posture were highly feminine, especially with the hand on the hip.

"Yeah." He caught a look from Kai. "Yes, I accept full responsibility if my lungs give up on me and I die."

"Good." Kai grunted, leaning against the wall in a very Kai-way.

"And Bryan…?" Tala asked, a cheeky grin spreading his lips.

Bryan glared.

"Huh?" Ray looked up at the Falcon. "You smoke too?" He leant up and sniffed his breath. "You don't smell like it."

The Russian smirked, kissing the lithe Chinese teen deeply, almost resuming what had been interrupted before. The taste of mint spread into Ray's mouth and he frowned, before wanting to laugh when the source of the minty-taste fell into his mouth via Bryan's tongue.

Ray pulled away. "Sneaky bastard…" He chuckled. "Oh, wait…"

Ray crushed their lips together again, slipping his tongue into the Falcon's mouth, then pulling away again.

Tala chuckled. "Can't get enough of him, can you?"

Ray shot an almost feral grin at Tala. "Partly… but he left his mint behind."

The redhead blinked once or twice, before understanding and laughing, stubbing out the cigarette butt. "Very, very kinky…"

Kai groaned, rubbing his eye. "You and Bryan have corrupted my only sane teammate…"

"Well…" Tala grinned and reached behind Kai, groping his behind. "That was the general idea."

"And that's what I feared…" Kai replied.

The Phoenix was about to say something else, when the door opened. Traci poked her tanned face through the crack of the door.

"Hey guys?" She asked. "I'm leaving for a few days, okay?"

"Why, Trace?" Ray asked.

"Need to do a few things." She replied. "Can I leave some of my stuff here, Kai?"

Kai nodded.

"Oh and Ray? Before I go, your Racoon Dog, Fai, was hiding in my suitcase."

And she shut the door behind her.

Ray rolled her eyes. "Whimpy little thing…"

"Actually, they're smart." Tala replied. "They do the best thing that one can possibly do when faced with an angry eagle."

"That is?"

"Turn tail and run as fast as a cheetah on steroids, whilst forming a plan to hide, which is so ingenious, one could stick a tail on it and call it a weasel."


	14. Of Breasts and Bras

Demi: I was just so excited and happy with this chapter, I just HAD to upload it! -spazzes- this has also gained the **Phoenix Seal of Approval** (© meh) by my BETA Phoenixandashes. She was very pleased to see the lemon slipped between the pages…

Yep, finally - a lemon! Though, it was rather forced… so it didn't flow… naturally… she assures me it's okay - I think it's utter wubbish.

Thanks for your reviews… but am missing a few people… -goes off and cries-

--------------------------

Amber eyes stared tranquilly at the calm river, relaxing in the arms of the Falcon. He sighed, closed his eyes and concentrated on the gentle beat of his lover's heartbeat that thrummed through the muscular chest and into his ear.

It was very early morning. Very early. Something like four in the morning. Insomniacs…

They couldn't sleep, and why waste a peaceful, deserted morning indoors? Especially when they could escape to the spot where their love had begun to flourish.

Bryan sighed. "I like this…" He murmured.

"Me too." Ray agreed softly. "This doesn't happen very often, though, does it?"

"No. Usually Kai and Tala are screwin' and interrupting the silence."

Ray laughed. "Yeah… and plus the fact that we're secret."

"Hm… Ray… it isn't bothering you… is it?"

"What?"

"Keeping us in the dark." Bryan explained, shifting to lie on his side. "Pretending we're just friends…"

"Why would it bother me?"

Bryan shrugged. "I just assumed…"

"Bryan, I'll be happy, as long as you're with me." Ray replied with a chuckle, placing a chaste kiss upon the Falcon's lips. "People will find out. Let's just let them find out on their own. Telling people who you're with is… tedious."

Bryan nodded a kissed the lithe Tiger. "Yeah." Another kiss was exchanged…

And another…

And another…

Ray gradually rolled onto his back, Bryan leaning over him, both very comfortable as they exchanged lazy kisses. Not a care in the world. Nope. Not a sausage. Nothing could-

They shot apart when a gasp sounded.

"Hilary."

The brunette blinked. "Oh my, sorry. I didn't… I'll be going now."

"Hilary wait!" Ray stood and rushed over to the tired-looking Japanese girl, who was carrying a duffel bag. "Listen, please, you can't tell anyone about me and Bryan…" He looked away. "Please?"

Hilary laid a hand on the Tiger's shoulder. "Ray, whatever. I'll leave it to you guys to sort it out."

"Wait, Hilary?" The brunette stopped walking and turned to him.

"Yeah, Ray?"

"What are you doing up so early? You look really tired."

She laughed. "Tyson's snores are worse than normal - I don't know why. But I'm going back home to get a few more hours sleep."

Ray nodded. "See you later."

She nodded and walked away, leaving him standing there. He turned to look at Bryan with a small smile.

"You okay?" Bryan asked.

Ray chuckled and skidded back down the slope to him, ending up in the Falcon's arms. "Yeah. Yeah. She said she'd keep us secret." Ray paused. "Wanna go back?"

Bryan shrugged. "Whatever."

--------------------------

When they did get back, they were surprised to find Kai and Tala up, sitting at the round high-table in the kitchen area, drinking what looked like steaming mugs of coffee or tea.

Tala looked round at them, before glancing at the clock on the wall. "Where've you guys been? It's six AM."

Bryan shrugged. "Out."

Tala let it drop, smiling at Ray when he sat at the table. Luckily for him, Tala was a tea-drinker too, so a pot had been made (not saying that Tala wasn't a coffee fiend…)

"We thought we'd give you a bit of… ahem, a_lone time_." Ray explained.

Tala laughed. "Eh, we had our alone time a few days ago."

Kai smirked. Oh yes… the _alone time_ had been **good**… why Tala hadn't wanted to initiate it again, was way past him…

_**Flashback - the same day as Kai and Bryan woke up**_

"Mm, Kai?"

"Hm?"

"M'going in the shower, okay?"

Kai nodded, cross legged upon their bed, the newspaper spread out before him and a mug of coffee on the bedside table.

Unknown to him, Tala had the most feral smirk on his face he looked almost predatorial. The redhead walked into the bathroom and shut the door, before turning the shower on. He then stood in the middle of the large bathroom… waiting…

Kai blinked. Normally, Tala locked the bathroom door when he showered… unless the redhead had forgotten about his routines because of being a wolf…

He stood slowly and, quietly, he opened the door to the bathroom to see-

"You cheeky bastard."

Tala grinned, grabbing Kai by the hem of his shirt and pulling him into the steam-filled room. With a swift kick, the Phoenix closed the door.

A low moan bounced off the walls as Kai kissed him, sliding his tongue into the Wolf's mouth, the said canine gripping the front of the blue shirt of his companion. Another smirk surfaced onto the redhead's face and he began to back up, making his way to the shower.

Ignoring the fact that they were still fully clothed, they stood under the hot spray, water weighing down their clothes…

That is, of course, until the animalistic lust took over them and they began to… _unclothe_ each other viciously, clothes flying out of the open shower doorway, mouths only leaving each other to heave off t-shirts or to concentrate of dealing with annoying buckles or whatnot.

Kai slammed the shower door shut, making the enclosed space even hotter… and because there were no windows in the bathroom - also adding in the fact that they were aroused - the heat would be unbearable… if they cared.

Almost savagely, Kai pushed Tala - face first - up against the tiled wall. Tala shivered as Kai growled in his ear, pumping a digit into the redhead's exit-turned-entrance.

The stretching was quick, as the two were so deep in arousal - an animalistic trance, even - the need to be joined in flesh as well as spirit was even more powerful than the two had ever experienced.

With one hand, Kai parted the Wolf's buttocks; the other, he used to guide his swollen member to the redhead's anus… and, as slowly as his patience allowed him, he entered.

Kai was surprised to hear no grunt of pain - no moan of pleasure coming from his redhead…

Just… a sigh of content.

Tala had forgotten how full - how **complete** he felt when Kai was inside him. His head fell back onto Kai's shoulder, eyes closed, breathing slightly faster than normal.

Continuing to watch that beautiful face, the Phoenix gripped slim hips and pulled out, before sliding back in. This time, a breathy moan rose from Tala's throat and echoed in the steamy bathroom, making Kai smirk. Once again, he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Kai… harder… please…" The redhead whispered, moans threatening to burst out whilst he spoke.

The Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle and increase his thrusts' speed and strength.

Tala inhaled sharply as Kai brushed over his special spot, that little nub that gave him more pleasure than a simple blowjob.

"Right there, eh?"

"Y-Yes… ah, oh God…" Tala trailed off as a loud moan escaped when Kai's member swept over that sweet spot once again, only this time, a lot harder.

After many more thrusts, Tala couldn't hold it in anymore and came, spilling his seed onto the wall. His anal muscles spasmed and clenched, triggering Kai's own orgasm and milking him of every drop.

Tala let out a sigh. "God I've missed you, Kai."

The Phoenix kissed the pale shoulder affectionately, their animalistic frenzy having been spent during the sex, therefore letting their warm and loving natures surface. "I've missed you too… now… I thought you wanted a shower…?"

_**End Flashback**_

"Ah yes…" Bryan muttered. "How could I ever forget? Your moans were so loud, I'm shocked that the hounds of Hades weren't awakened."

"Hey, I was pressed up against the wall of an echo-y bathroom!"

Bryan winced. "Didn't need to know that."

Kai only smirked, handing the Falcon a mug of coffee.

Everyone's gazes, however, snapped to the front doors, when they heard the lock click open, one of the doors opening slightly and a figure slipping, a suitcase in her hand.

"Traci?"

The girl jumped and whirled around. "Oh… hey guys…"

Ray blinked. "Trace… you, er… look different."

"What the Kitten means to say is, 'your boobs are smaller and your hair is almost purple'." Tala said, earning a cuff around the head. "Ow, what?"

Traci blushed beetroot red. "Y-Yeah…"

Ray stood and walked over to the flushed girl, taking her suitcase off her with a smile. "Hey, ignore Tala."

"No, it's okay." She replied, watching Ray placed her suitcase near the mouth of the corridor. She followed the boys as they sat down in the living room area, sitting on the cushy armchair. "It's only fair that I tell you guys where I've been, since you have looked after my stuff and you've put up with me for some time."

"You've only just got back from… wherever you've been, it's just past six in the morning and Tala's a bastard - there's no need to tell us so soon." Bryan said, earning an icy glare from the Wolf.

She slipped off her boots and curled up, arms around her bent knees, as if self-conscious. "W-When I was with Michael… I went through a phase when I thought he wasn't pleased with me… so I changed…" She swallowed. "I dyed my hair brown and… had breast enlargement. Those phone calls were to a surgery in Tokyo and to my dad. And I've been at that surgery and its recuperation suite for the past few days. So… I think you can guess."

There was silence.

"You did all that for one guy?" Tala asked.

"You know, I'm beginning to believe Bryan – you are a bastard." Kai commented dryly.

Tala glared. "You didn't let me finish."

"Yes, Tala, I did all that for Michael." Traci smiled, chocolate brown eyes unfocused. "But… you do crazy things when you're in love… I thought it would make him stay with me forever because I would be perfect and because he would feel he owed it to me – I was selfish… but I guess I wasn't perfect in his eyes."

She placed her feet back on the floor and clapped her knees, enthusiastically.

"But instead of dwelling in the sad memories of the past, I have something to give you guys." She stood and rushed over to her suitcase – halting suddenly. "Hey Ray? Did you unzip my case?"

Ray blinked. "No. I just put it there."

The American teen put the pink suitcase on its bottom and unzipped it fully…

To reveal Fai.

"You like this suitcase, don't you?"

Fai nodded, stuffing a peanut in his mouth and scampering off with the small packet.

Traci sighed and pulled out a large, black, paper bag, carrying it back over to the bladers and sitting back down.

"Just a li'l thank you for putting up with me." She explained, reaching in and pulling out a black box, the name 'Tala' written on top in gold. She handed him the box, before pulling out three more boxes, labelled 'Ray', 'Kai' and 'Bryan'.

Tala was the first to open his box. Before him, was a brand new bey-launcher. And no ordinary one, though. It was white, shaped like his old one, but on the top edge – the part that would face the opponent before he launched – was a silver statue. The top half of Wolborg, in silver, all details exact, down to tiny sapphires for eyes and sapphire ice-wings.

"I had them personally commissioned." She muttered, embarrassed. "European gems."

The others also had launchers.

Kai's was a deep blue – like his blade – with a red Dranzer, her wings outstretched and beak open as if sounding a war cry, rubies shining from their insets.

Ray's was also white, with a golden Driger, claws out and fangs bared, amber for his eyes and claws.

Bryan's was a soft grey, a silver Falborg with amethyst eyes that glittered in the light.

"It's beautiful." Tala whispered. "Traci, how much did this cost?"

"Cost doesn't matter." She replied waving her hand. But when Tala continued to stare at her, she faltered. "A grand per launcher." She murmured, stubbing her two index fingers together.

"Dollars?"

"Euros…"

Tala almost fell off the couch, Ray gaped at her, Bryan was still staring at his launcher in shock and Kai frowned.

"And Kai, I'm not accepting any cheques." She told the Phoenix. "They're gifts."

"A grand per launcher?"

"Hey, I spend a grand on this bra." She stated, plucking at the yellow strap. "And don't get me started on all my new tops…"

Kai, nonetheless, pulled out his cheque book and pen.

"Don't you dare…"

Kai looked up at her, grey eyebrow raised teasingly.

"Kai…"

Just as the pen was about to touch the paper, Traci darted forward and grabbed the booklet, pulling it out of his grasp.

"Aha! And now!" She crowed. "I'm going to make sure you don't write me a cheque until you swear not to!"

"Oh, what you going to do? Lock it in Fort Knox? Kai can do anything! He practically owns half the world." Bryan snorted.

"No, I'm going to do better than that!"

…And she stuffed the cheque book down her top, wedging it in her bra, the top of the booklet still seen over the black top.

The room's occupants blinked at the smug looking girl.

"Oohhhhh!" Tala sounded as though something had dawned on him. "So **that**'s why girls have breasts… so they can stuff things down their bras!" (1)

Bryan ignored him. "You know, that is, I have to say, ingenious. The female chest – the place where a gay man shudders to go. Then again, she could have done just a tad better."

"How so?" Traci enquired.

"You could have shoved it in your panties."

Kai glared at the Falcon. "Don't tempt her."

"Thanks for the idea, Bryan."

"You are so fucking dead if she does that, Kuznetsov." Kai growled.

--------------------------

(1) My younger (male) cousin said that infamous line when I stuffed my picture of Johnny Depp/Cap'n Jack Sparrow down my bra when my elder (male) cousin wanted to rip it up… thankfully, he never got it…

--------------------------

Demi:… please review… am missing certain people… I might've updated too soon for them to realise chapter 13 was up, but… -waddles off and cries-


	15. Alyusha!

Demi: My BETA tester **Phoenixandashes** gave this chapter the **Phoenix Seal of Approval**. -nods-

----------------------------------

Some time after last chapter's events, Traci left, cheque book still lodged down t'bra, explaining she was going to have breakfast with her father.

Tala was still laughing at the bra incident.

Kai was still annoyed at how his cheque book was currently touching a girl's chest.

Bryan was still shocked at how someone would bother to give him a gift – let alone an expensive one.

Ray was currently making breakfast, humming happily.

Moon Child and Cha'tima were curled up together behind the couch, not giving a damn about twice-walkers' business.

And Fai was on the hunt for more peanuts – he had finished the packet Traci had 'given' him.

_And_ it was only nine AM… my, they would sleep tonight.

**And** of course, everything stopped when there was a knock at the front door. Kai frowned (even more) and stood, walking over to the door. Upon opening it, his gaze fell (literally) upon a small young boy.

Very curly blonde hair fell from under a brown, tatty flap cap and over bright blue eyes, brushing past his shoulders. The boy was clothed in a white shirt, brown waistcoat, brown trousers (which were patched on the knees) with plain brown shoes. He looked no older than eight.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, sir, you may." The kid said politely. Kai frowned – the boy had a very English accent. "The hotel staff told me that a Miss Traci Johnson was staying in this suite." He held out a parcel. "I have a package from a Mister Alexei. Does she stay here, sir?"

Kai nodded and took the parcel. "I'll get it to her. Here, kid." He gave the boy some money as a tip.

The boy blinked at the money. "Such kindness, sir." He smiled up at him. "Thank you very much. May God bless you, sweet master!"

And the boy ran away, disappearing down the stairs, not bothering with the lift. Kai was left standing, blinking at nothing.

Finally, it dawned on him to re-enter the suite, and he did so, placing the package on the table in the kitchen area

"Who was it, Kai?" Ray asked, flipping the bacon over.

"Some kid with a parcel for Traci…" The Phoenix shook his head. "She probably left something at the surgery suite."

Ray nodded and turned his concentration back to cooking.

"You know, I'm thanking every deity up there that I'm gay…" Tala commented suddenly.

"So do I." Kai replied, sitting next to the redhead.

Tala glared. "Again, you didn't let me finish." He pouted. "But I'm thanking I'm gay because girls are…" He made a face. "Too complicated… I mean, what's the point of bigger boobs? It's probably painful and just there for show…"

"Well," Bryan answered, "it's like when guys go for bigger dicks."

Tala smirked, looking up at Kai. "Hm, you don't need to worry about that…" He leant closer – teasingly close to Kai's lips. "You're big enough…"

"Could we please change the topic?" Bryan asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"Go away, Bryan." Tala replied, before biting his lower lip as Kai leant further.

Though he hated doing as Tala told him, he did so, standing and walking over to the kitchen area.

"Need any help?" He asked the Neko-jin.

"Nah, I'm okay. Nearly done." Ray replied, taking the toast out of the toaster. Glancing over his shoulder, he chuckled. "They're at it again, eh?"

"Clearly…" The Falcon muttered.

As if to emphasise, a muffled moan drifted over.

Kai smirked, lip locked with Tala and leaning over the redhead. He only needed to slip his tongue into the Wolf's mouth to provoke some sort of noise.

He pulled away, kissing the corner of the redhead's mouth and moving down, along the slender jaw to the tantalising arched neck, alternating between kissing, nipping and licking the pale skin.

"Mm, Kai…"

Bryan rolled his eyes once again and stood behind Ray, wrapping his arms around the lithe waist, head resting upon the Neko-jin's shoulder, watching him overlook the cooking breakfast.

"Do you think Traci will be okay?"

Bryan blinked.

"Well," Ray look at the Falcon, "you wanted a change in subject."

"She seems fine." Bryan grunted. "But like Tala said, girls are too complicated."

"They're not as complicated as they seem, Bry." Ray replied.

"Yeah, well, you would say that, wouldn't you? You grew up with a pink fuzzball."

"…True…"

Ray turned the stove off and turned around in Bryan's arms, looping his arms loosely around the Falcon's neck.

"And… you do have your girly moments."

"Now that I resent."

"Tala's the same."

"…That makes it slightly better."

"Aw, I feel love in the air."

Ray looked past Bryan to see Traci coming towards them, a handbag under her arm and a smile on her face.

"Hey Trace." Ray greeted. "That must have been one quick breakfast."

The American girl waved it off. "He's a busy guy." She blinked at the parcel on the table. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah." Ray replied.

"Hm…" She opened it delicately, pulling out something wrapped in pink tissue paper and a card. "Oh!" She cried as she opened the card. "It's from Lex…"

"Who's Lex?"

Traci smiled. "Someone I met on the plane back here from Tokyo. His name's Alexei - so funny and cute. He has the adorable little Russian accent too. He's in Bakuten, helping a friend look for someone. I didn't get to meet his friend, cos she had been put somewhere else on the plane."

She unwrapped the tissue-wrapped parcel and gasped, pulling out a cuddly-toy otter.

"Awww!" She cried, hugging it to her newly-shrunk chest. "It's so cute!"

Ray chuckled. "I think someone's got a new boyfriend…"

Traci looked at him with sparkling chocolate eyes - coincidentally, a box of expensive chocolates on the table, having been hidden in the folds too. "No, no, no! He's gay, sweetie. He's a really good friend and a sweet guy."

"Uh huh…"

"Why the otter?" Bryan asked.

"Because his bit beast is one. He says he doesn't really blade that much, but he still has a bit beast."

"An _otter_?"

"Yes. Something wrong?"

"No, it just doesn't seem like the type of animal to be a bit beast… not exactly fierce."

"Ah, but that girl from Barthez Battalion has a hedgehog for a bit beast! And it beat a Dragon during last year's tournament. A hedgehog beating a dragon? Never would have thought about it, would you?"

"She's right." Ray pointed out. "Mathilda's Pierce Hedgehog managed to beat Strata Dragoon."

"She cheated, remember?"

"Meh, 'ittle details mean nothing." Traci replied, though she had a smile on her face. She chuckled. "I know, that was a bad point I made with the whole 'beating that dragon' but still."

"What's all this hub-bub about hedgehogs?"

"Nice of you join us, Tala." Bryan said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Falcon." Tala snapped. He glanced at the cuddly plush-otter in Traci's arms. "Cute otter. Where'd he come from?"

"My friend, Alexei."

"Ah. New boyfriend?"

"Gay."

"Ah. Good friends then."

"Yup."

"Good for you."

"Thank you."

"Meeting?"

"Dunno. When he calls."

"Ah."

The other three just shot their gazes from the redhead and once-brunette every time they spoke.

A knock at the door.

"Boy…" Tala whistled as Kai went to answer it. "We sure are popular today."

"You can say that again."

"We sure are-"

"I didn't mean it literally." Bryan snapped at the redhead, who smirked.

"Traci."

Traci looked over at Kai, before squealing. "Alyusha!"

She raced forward, past Kai and jumping at the person at the door. It was a male - same age as Kai and the others - with deep blue, messy hair that fell over shining onyx orbs that disappeared when he closed his eyes in happiness. His somewhat-muscular arms wrapped around her small waist and he laughed.

"Hey Trace." The male replied.

"You should have called, Lex!" She let go, catching sight of a girl standing next to him, a smirk on her face. "Oh, you must be the friend he was talking about."

The girl nodded, her thick, side-parted purple hair moving but her deep violet orbs not leaving her chocolate ones. Underneath her left eye was a tattoo - two lightning bolts that looked like they had been mightily painful when they were done. All dressed in black, Traci thought she must have been hot in the Japanese weather.

She held out her hand. "I'm Traci."

The girl shook it. "Alana. So you're the one who got stuck with Mr Cuddles on the plane, eh?"

Traci laughed. "You can come in… if Kai doesn't mind…" She looked at the Phoenix, who just shrugged, going inside. She smiled at Alana and Alexei. "Come in."

Alana faltered when Traci turned her back on them.

"I can't do this." She whispered to Alexei.

"You can." He nudged her. "I'm here, remember?"

They entered, Alexei first. As soon as they did so, the three in the kitchen area turned around to look at the guests.

"Fuck…" Bryan breathed. "Alana…?"

Alana gave a little smile. "Hey Bry…"

Traci blinked, looking between Bryan and Alana. "You two know each other?"

Bryan's shocked expression gave way to a glare. "Of course we would… she's my darling sister."

----------------------------------

Demi: … do I sense hostility?

Phoenix: You might do.

Demi: Yeah, well, you would say that, wouldn't you? You've already read chapter 16!

Phoenix: -grins-  
Demi: as for how long Animal Magnet will be and when the next saga will be posted - it's unsure. I just write what comes up. Though it won't be longer than 20 chapters, I don't think… meh, review people!


	16. Sibling Rivalry

Demi: this chapter has gained the **Phoenix Seal Of Approval** ©. I forgot to add last chapter that Alana and Alexei belong to said Phoenix.

-----------------------------------

The atmosphere was thick.

So thick that Fai ran into Traci's room, obviously heading towards his haven - most commonly known as the American's pink suitcase.

Alana stayed impassive, even though Bryan was glaring at her.

"Thirteen years." Bryan said emotionlessly. "I thought you were dead."

"I wasn't."

"I can see that now, can't I?" The Falcon snapped.

"Don't you dare-"

"Don't tell me what I can or can't fucking do, Alana Kuznetsov!" It wasn't a shout or yell - instead, a quiet command filled with icy venom… but it worked just as well. "You gave me away to Boris."

"I was four years old and you were dying." Alana retorted. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Let me die."

"Oh yeah, Bry. A four year old girl - letting her elder brother die - letting her only chance of survival die."

"Your 'only chance of survival' died anyway. The Bryan you knew died the very moment Boris took me away."

"How was I supposed to know what Boris Balcov was like, Bryan? Eh? How the fuck was a four-year-old girl supposed to know what he would do? How was I supposed to know that he wouldn't treat you and give you back to me?"

By this time, the two siblings were less than half a metre away from one another.

"It was a fucking Abbey, Bryan. Even the government thought that."

There was a long pause… everyone in the room felt like biting their nails… if, that is, they had long enough nails (bar Traci).

"Well, that's that battle over." Bryan commented dryly. "Now onto the next - why now, Alana?"

"What?"

"Why not after the Russian Worlds? Why not during the tournament after that - when I wasn't competing? Why not last year or during the reign and fall of BEGA? Why've you finally come forward?"

Alana looked away.

Bryan took her chin with his index finger and forced her to look at him. "I was worried about you…" He whispered, so no one could hear. "Do you know how much I want to pick you up and throw you off this building?"

"Then why don't you do it?" Alana bit back.

"Because you're my baby sister."

The Falcon pulled her against his frame and enveloped her in a very affectionate, sibling hug.

"How did you recognise me…?" Alana asked quietly.

"I'd recognise your mop of hair anywhere." Bryan replied with a smirk.

"Bastard…"

"Though, unfortunately for you…" He pulled away and ruffled it. "You got our mother's."

"Ah, I somehow knew that was the case…" She eyed his messy silver locks. "Fuck you, Bryan. Why can't I have silver hair?"

"Dye it."

"Too much hassle."

"Then don't bitch about it to me, then."

"I'm not bitching."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Stating."

"Stating - my ass."

"No, I was stating about my hair. Not your ass."

Bryan was about to retort when someone cleared their throat. They blinked at each other before looking over at everyone else.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tala apologised, though not looking sorry at all, "did I interrupt something?"

"Tala." Traci scolded.

"Whaaat?"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Guys, this is Alana - my brat of a sister."

"I'm not a brat, you bastard."

"Hey, you were an annoying brat when you were four - I hardly think you've changed much since then."

"Bryan…" Tala frowned. "Something doesn't add up. I thought you said your mother was a-"

"Well, let's sit down and my whole history can come out, eh?" Bryan asked, though his voice was laced with some sarcasm.

Everyone did so, everything still trying to wriggle its way into their minds and into understanding.

"Tala is right - or would be, if I hadn't cut him off." Bryan began. "My mother was a whore - and I'm not insulting her. She worked in a brothel in St Petersburg and my father was one of her… ah, _clients_. So, in retrospect, I was and am an accident. So is Alana, actually…"

The said girl blinked.

"My mother was obviously reluctant to keep me, but I guess she did. A baby meant more money was needed and that meant my mother would need to… _work more_. But, a baby also comes with more time needed, ne? So, she gave me to the other wenches and I grew up with them as my mother…s. Then…" He sighed. "I remember - around the time Alana was born - my _father_ booked my mother up. And whoosh - Alana came along."

"Gee, thanks."

"Again, baby Alana was put in the care of the wenches too and it stayed that way until she was two - I was three."

"Then what happened?" Ray asked quietly, who was sitting on the arm of the chair the Falcon was sitting on.

Bryan sighed and pulled him onto his lap, holding him close. "I don't know… but I know that by the time I was four, we were living on the streets of St Petersburg, getting by… when I was five, something happened and I was stabbed with some kind of poisoned knife. Alana looked after me as well as a four year old could, but… I was dying. Alana's approached by Boris and his men, who promises I'd be cared for and brought back… she believed them, I guess."

"He told me afterwards that you'd died." Alana filled in. "It wasn't until the Russian Worlds did I know you weren't dead."

He looked at her before sighing and gripped her hand. "I'm sorry for being angry before… it was shock speaking."

"Did I just hear Bryan Kuznetsov _apologise_?" Tala asked, flabbergasted.

"No Tala."

"Then what did you say?"

"That the postman called. He left his pants behind."

"Ah." Tala replied with a cheeky smirk.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked at Alana. "How did you survive?"

She jerked her head at Alexei, who had Traci perched in his lap. "Mr Cuddles over there. He found me and looked after me."

"'Mr Cuddles'?"

Alana shrugged. "Bry, he's so gay, he puts Barney the Dinosaur to shame."

"It's true." Traci agreed.

"It's true." Alexei repeated. "Or, according to Alana, I am… never really thought about it."

"One never does, does he?" Tala commented.

"Well, Tala, to put you out of your misery, I think you're coming in close second."

"Thanks, Phoenix."

"Watch out Barney - Tala's on the loose!" Ray laughed, leaning even further into Bryan's frame.

Bryan hid his smile in Ray's neck, pretending to nuzzle the teen's cheek.

"Ray, I know where you sleep and I know where the knifes are kept."

"If you do know where I sleep, then you'd know I always make sure I have a Falcon with me." Ray snickered back. "And they're terribly protective."

Alexei frowned at the girl in his lap. "Trace?" He murmured. "You okay?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah… yeah, just thinking."

He sighed as she shifted sideways, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her forearm, and rested his chin on her dark, purple tinted hair, inhaling a fruity scent.

"Hey, Traci?" Tala asked. "You… alright?"

By this time, everyone was looking at her. She bit her lip, closing her eyes.

"No, it's okay. Just… a depressing thought… that's all."

"About?"

"…"

"…About Michael?"

Traci winced at the name. "Yeah…" She murmured. "He always used to say how protective eagles were and everytime a guy would approach, he'd prove it, making sure they didn't try anything…"

"Sorry, Traci." Ray apologised.

"No, you weren't to know, Ray." Traci replied. "And I'm being silly, dwelling in the past."

"Who's Michael?" Alana asked. "Michael, as in, Michael Parker?"

Bryan nodded.

"Pah, excuse me, Traci, as I rant about your _boyfriend_. He's just an arrogant jerk. However he treated you, it all comes back around. A simple thing called Karma."

"You believe in Karma?" Bryan asked his sister. "Never thought you the type."

"Meh… I once threw a rock at some jerk who had insulted Lex and the next day, when I was on the bus - in a totally different neighbourhood, mind -, a rock smashed through the window and landed right on my shoulder. Since then, I've been a strong believer in Karma."

Bryan blinked stupidly. "Oh yes, Lana. 'If thou throwest a rock - another shalt slammeth into thine shoulder'." (1)

"Totally."

"Hey, do you think Karma will come back on Circe?" Ray asked.

"What? I've done nothing wrong!"

They all glanced at one another, before slowly turning around. Circe was stood in the middle of the entrance area, weight resting on one hip, leaning on her jewelled staff and with a frown on her face.

"Circe, what now?"

"Why, Falcon, you say it like my visits are tiresome."

Tala blinked. "But they are."

"Oh, so they are, yes." Circe laughed. "Ah, but how rude of me. And you too! I have not been introduced to your guests! I am Circe."

"What?" Alana asked. "Circe as in Circe-Circe?"

"Yes."

"But you're bloody dead!"

"Well, obviously, she's not, Lana."

"Quite obviously." Circe said with a smile. "Now… you…" She looked at Alana. "Are Alana… correct? And the male is Alexei…" She sighed. "Right… now that we have that sorted out - down to business."

-----------------------------------

(1) the bus incident happened to CC Queen of Death, except it landed on her head. She came up with the slogan. Lawl.

-----------------------------------

Demi: Well… Circe's back… oh Lordy…

Review goddess-damnit!


	17. And back again

Demi: ehm... -has nothing to say- moo?

This has recieved the Phoenix Seal Of Approval (c) and most of it was written by phoenixandashes herself XD

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They all stood, staring at the witch… waiting for whatever she would do…

"Something weighs down your heart," Circe said gently, to Alana. "Are you going to tell me what?"

"No," Alana said.

Circe was about to step closer when Alexei got in the way. "Harm her in any way," he growled, "and I will kick your butt back to wherever you came from and your staff will be in a very uncomfortable place."

Usually the threats Alexei made were laughable, but his black eyes were hard and he was glowering in a way Alana never thought possible.

"Lex…" she started.

"Stay there, Lana," Alexei said, not taking his eyes off Circe. "I've heard about this cow's shenanigans and I'm not about to have her mess around with you."

"**How do you know that's what she's up too?**" Alana asked in Russian.

"**I just do. Trust me.**"

"**You know I do.**"

Circe sighed. "It seems I have been found out," she sighed. "I only wished to find out which man had messed her around so."

"No one's 'messed me around'," Alana said, seeing her brother look at her quickly.

"I'm intrigued at the devotion between you two though…" Circe said with a wry grin. "Perhaps I should… test it…"

She made a movement with her hand, as if to throw something at Alana but Alexei caught her wrist and twisted her arm. The witch grimaced but it changed to a grin as her staff arm swung around to hit Alexei.

"Lex!" Alana shouted as her friend glowed green and his human form rapidly shrunk.

A baby otter tumbled to the floor and glared up at Circe – a difficult feat for such a cute animal.

"You bitch!" Alana said, swinging her foot forward to kick Circe in the head. "Turn him back!"

Her foot was caught on a shield of green and Alana was thrown back into the wall. Circe blinked in surprise as Alana slid down to the floor, unconscious.

Bryan stepped forward in anger, but Rei quickly held him back – he didn't want a baby falcon on his hands. "I think Lex has it covered, Bry."

Indeed, the baby otter made an infuriated screech and launched itself at Circe's sandal clad foot, small sharp teeth sinking deep. Circe let out a small shriek and prised the otter away with her hand, setting it on the counter.

"Now you see here!" she snapped at the angry otter. "I hadn't meant to deflect that hard! I underestimated the force of her kick." (1)

Alexei-the-otter hissed and jumped off the counter to the floor, waddling over to where Lana was half laying.

Bryan pointed a threatening finger at the Greek lady. "If she's hurt in anyway…"

"She isn't."

Bryan snarled, but didn't try anything stupid - Ray gripping his arm tightly.

"Well… must go. The Great Deity is expecting me."

And she vanished in a flash of green light. As soon as the witch left, Bryan wrenched his arm out of Ray's grip and rushed over to his sister, fingers going to her neck and noting her pulse rate.

"She's okay… probably just knocked out."

Alana groaned, eyes flickering open.

"Okay. She is fine, probably _was_ just knocked out." Bryan corrected.

"Stop talking so loud…" The girl whimpered, clutching her head.

Bryan shook his head sadly, before scooping his sister up and placing her on the couch, before - as it had been done many a time - going off in search of painkillers and water.

"Where's Lex?"

As the now-turned-otter, Alexei, scurried towards his friend, Fai leant over the Russian female from the arm of the couch, blinking at her.

"Huh? That's not an otter."

Fai scurried over Alana, stopping on her collar bone and doing his usual…

Hugging one's face. He does it so well. Maybe a career as a masseuse is ideal…

"Ah! What the fuck?" She peeled the Racoon Dog off her face, holding it by the scruff of the neck. "What the hell are you? An oversized rat?"

Fai clenched his tiny fists, before shaking one at the girl, making his usual-tutting sounds loudly as if shouting at her. Ray took the tiny racoon from the Russian.

"He's a Racoon Dog." Ray replied. "And yes, he is rather annoying."

Traci scooped up Alexei and placed him on the couch. The otter waddled up to Alana, onyx eyes sad. He lay down with a 'humph' sound.

"Sorry, Lex." Alana said, stroking the soft fur of the otter's back. "I tried. But you shouldn't have tried to protect me."

Everyone sat down in the living room, Bryan returning with water and painkillers. The younger Kuznetsov sat up, Lex springing into her lap, watching her swallow the painkillers and water.

(2) "Well what are we going to do with you?" Alana sighed, picking Alexei up with both hands and lifting him to her eye level.

Lex squeaked and gave the otter equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not kissing you to see what happens. Totally out of the question."

'**_I wouldn't want you to_**.'

"Besides, the only time we'd ever kiss is in spin the bottle anyway."

'_**You're probably right'**_

"Is it me or has Circe got something very wrong?" Tala said.

Alana blinked. "What, with me and Lex? Yes, I think she has. Alexei's about as gay as any guy can get.

Lex-the-otter squeaked. **_'I've never kissed a girl._**'

Alana looked down and grinned. "Put it this way, he's never kissed a girl."

'**_That's what I said.'_**

"So, there really has been no man messing you about?" Rei said.

"No… well. Not on purpose anyway."

Bryan's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Alana tugged at the fraying hem of her shirt, lost in thought. Alexei gave a worried _yip_ and headbutted her hand. She blinked and shook her head from side to side. "Sorry, Lex."

"Alana," Bryan snapped. "Answer the question."

"What question?" she asked innocently. She stood up, Lex tumbling off her lap onto the cushion with an indignant squeak. Alana laughed and picked him up, settling him on her shoulder.

"Well, rehearsal's going to be interesting," Alana sighed. "Did you bring the complete backing tracks with you?"

The otter nodded.

"Well, all is not lost then," Alana said with a smile. "Least when we get paid we can pay off our entry fee." She walked up to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey!" Bryan said, scowling. "Where do you think your going?"

Alana huffed and turned around. "I have to practise for this evening. We… well… _were_ the band for the hotel this evening. But I guess we'll just have to have a singer now." She grinned. "Somehow I don't think an otter would manage your piano magic, Lex."

Lexy gave a disappointed otter sigh. (3)

"Hey, you're the band tonight?" Traci asked. Alana nodded. "Oh, so you're the other band!"

"'Other'?" Tala repeated. "I think I'm missing something here…"

"As usual…"

Tala thwapped Kai around the head for the comment.

"So do you know the second band?"

"Know 'em?" Traci laughed, but it slowly turned nervous. "I am the second band."

Everyone blinked at her.

"Heh heh…" She chuckled nervously. "Not my fault… my dad signed me up."

"Hey, well, we'll come down and watch you." Ray said.

"Great…" Traci muttered. "More people to make a fool of myself in front of…"

'**_I wanna hear you sing._**'

"He wants to hear you sing." Tala said.

"Who?"

"Alexei."

Traci blushed. "I'm rubbish."

"We'll see." Alana replied, dragging the American to her feet from the couch. "Come on. See you guys later!"

There was a mixture of 'bye's and 'see you's as the two girls - not forgetting the otter - left the hotel suite.

"I don't know why pop signed me up. I hate my voice. It's so… preppy." Traci muttered as the elevator hummed into life.

'**_It's cute._**'

"I wish I knew what he was saying."

The lift pinged as they reached the desired floor and the three stepped off, walking down the corridor.

"So what kind of music you do?" Alana asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Um, R&B stuff, ya know. You?"

"Rock. Bit of punk thrown in there."

"Ah, coolio." Traci laughed. "One of my friends in the US was obsessed with it, so I kinda got into. I like a few bands - not a drastic amount."

"Like who?"

"The Red Hot Chilli Peppers are cool."

"Ah, they are cool. They're legends - been around for so long… before I was born, I think…"

Traci laughed, but she trailed off when voices echoed down the hallway.

"Great, the All Starz… they'll want to bombard me with where Michael is…" The American muttered.

Alana grunted, a scowl on her face. She blinked, however, when Traci froze, halting immediately.

"What is it?"

"… I swear that's Michael's voice…"

And when the All Starz **did** round the corner, Traci gasped.

"Michael…"

---------------------------

(1) Phoenix wrote that passage. Not meeeeeeeeeh!

(2) - (3) and again, she wrote the passage between the two numbers… she might as well write the whole chapter lol!

---------------------------

Demi: oooh… cliffie… meesa is evil, ja? -walks off, laughing fluffy evilly-

Review, damnit!


	18. Fainting Galore

_Chapter no. :_ 18  
_Chapter title:_ Fainting Galore  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal Of Approval  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _swearing... - cannot be bothered to list them-  
_Thanks for reviewing...  
_**Evildictionaryninja  
Phoenixandashes  
Troublesome Aries**  
_Notes: _I am SO sorry for the late update. I had major writer's block for this story, but now i'm back on track! Give thanks to Neena14 and Phoenixandashes cos they're the ones who got my arse in gear finally. There is the epilogue after this and then, Animal Magnet is finished... no, i do not eat myself after that - it'll be the next saga!

* * *

"Michael…"

The blonde beamed and quickened his path towards her. "Trace! Where've you…" He trailed off when Alana stepped in between him and Traci.

"Take one step closer and you'll be flying back a million." The Russian threatened.

"What?" Michael spluttered, the All Starz behind him, along with Judy and Dr Johnson. "Traci, what's going on?"

The chocolate brown eyes were filled with many emotions and tears, but didn't speak.

"'What's going on?'" Alana mimicked in an American accent. "Pfft, can you believe the nerve of him, Lex?" She asked, looking down at the otter, before staring the Eagle right in the eye. "You wanna know what's going on?"

"Yeah."

"Don't play dumb, you excuse for a parrot!" Alana snapped. "I might not have been there when it all happened, but-"

"Yeah, exactly!" Michael yelled back. "This is none of your business – what ever the business is!"

"The business is, Parker, you cheating on your girlfriend!"

"What?" Michael looked outraged. "I have not!"

"I saw you with my own eyes!" Traci burst out. "Even as a stupid eagle, you flirted with girls and totally forgot about me! You hurt Lee just because of-of ridiculous jealousy! And now you come along, pretending you know Jack-shit!"

"I haven't cheated on you!" Michael bellowed.

"Traci Leanne Johnson, what **is** going on?" Dr Johnson asked, stepping forward. "Michael cheated on you?"

"I didn't!" Michael protested, stepping forward.

'**_Step any closer…_**'

"Fuck off, you stupid little rat." The Eagle snapped.

"Dude… It's called an _otter_." Alana said, as if talking to a three year old. "Otters are not rodents - meaning they aren't even remotely connected to a rat. Therefore, you cannot call him a rat."

"I call him the hell I want."

"Fine, then I get to call you whatever I want." She paused. "Actually, you know what they say - actions speak louder than words."

_**WHAM!**_

The Hawk's fist connected with the Eagle's jaw, sending him sprawling back. He landed on his behind, surprised at the fast punch.

"Sorry Mrs Tate." Alana apologised. "But he deserved it. People should treat love as a gift - not a tool against others." She turned and grabbed Traci's hand, dragging the American away. "Come on Lex. Fun's over."

'**_But I got nadda… that's so unfair!_**'

"Hey, wait, you!"

Alana turned around just in time to receive a punch to her jawbone, sending her flying onto her back.

"Lana!" Traci was about to rush over to the fallen Russian but someone grabbed her wrist. "Michael, let go!"

"No!" The Eagle hissed, tightening his grip. She opened her mouth in pain, wanting to cry out, but only a whimper escaped. "I'm not letting you go. Ever. Again."

"Let go of my daughter!" Dr Johnson roared, starting forward.

"Michael!" Judy Tate shrieked. "Let her go!"

"Yeah, dude, what's gotten into you?" Steve asked.

Emily frowned. "This is so unlike you, Michael."

"Yeah, well, fuck you all!" The Eagle yelled back, irises turning bright yellow. "Traci belongs to me – I'm never letting her go. She's mine."

"Michael Parker," Said a voice behind him. He turned to look at Alana… and see the gun pointed straight at him, "I'm arresting you on assault of an officer. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be given in evidence – something which you may later rely on in court. So step away from Traci. Be a good boy and lie on the floor with your hands behind your back."

Michael sneered. "You're no police officer."

"No," She agreed, "I'm something better." She pulled out a black flip-wallet and showed a gold badge. "Agent Hawk of the Russian Association of Beyblade Protection."

But the American just laughed. He continued to laugh for sometime, a permanent expression of pain on Traci's face. Alana rolled her eyes.

"Finished?" She asked.

"Nah." He said, before disappearing in a flash of bright light.

Traci slumped to the ground, clutching her wrist. Alana swore and rushed to her side, kneeling beside the girl.

"Fucking birds of prey… think they're all that…"

* * *

Bryan eyed the redhead weirdly. "Cheerios, Tala?"

"Yes…" The Wolf replied slowly, hand within the cereal box. "And…?"

The Falcon opened his mouth, but closed it, settling for just shaking his head sadly and moving away from the kitchen area to sit on the sofa with his Kitten.

"Hey, there's a lot of love in these little 'O's." Tala protested, before munching on another handful, closing his eyes as the taste invaded his taste buds.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"You do realise that Tala has cheated on you with not only the postman, but with breakfast cereal?"

"Keep him away from the Herbal Essences." Ray said suddenly. "God forbid if he's like this with cereal…"

Tala smirked. "Already use it."

"So that's what the noises are in the morning… it's just Tala and the shampoo. Poor Kai…"

There was a bang to the front door and everyone looked up. Kai moved over to the doors and opened to find Alana standing there, with Traci in her arms – an unconscious Traci in her arms.

"What happened?" He asked, letting the younger Kuznetsov in.

"Parker turned up, that's what." She hissed, placing the American on the couch.

"So how come Traci's unconscious?" Tala asked, before frowning. "He didn't-"

"He did, but not how you think." She replied.

"No, but he attacked you." Bryan commented, scowling at the large bruise on her jaw. "Where is he?"

"Believe me, if I knew, I'd be on his ass right now!" She knelt beside the couch and inspected her wrist. "He went nuts, grabbed her and started yelling about how she belonged to him. When I told him I was arresting him-"

"You're a police officer?"

"Shush! Story number one now, children! You'll get spoiled otherwise! But Parker just disappeared in a flash of light! It was freaky…"

"And story number two, oh mother hen?" Bryan asked sarcastically.

"I'm an agent of the RABBP. The Russian Association of Beyblade Protection. He assaulted me, I tried to arrest him, he goes 'poof!' in a flash of light and I'm left gawping like a fish out of water."

"And what a pretty fish you'd have looked like." Bryan laughed. "Is her wrist broken?"

"Dislocated. I guess she fainted from the pain… possibly the thought." She stood up and turned to her brother. "Now, Bryan, if you don't mind - I'm going to faint on you."

And so she did, blacking out, making Bryan catch her. Her older brother rolled his eyes, despite the situation, and shifted her into a bridal lift, before depositing her on the adjacent couch.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Tala?"

"I think you should buy more couches. If people keep fainting like they do now, we'll have no room to screw and piss Falcon off!"

* * *

Please review. I'm on my knees and begging - no jokes; I am! Please. 


	19. Epilogue

_Chapter no. :_ 19  
_Chapter title:_ Epilogue  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal Of Approval  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _swearing... me being annoyingly-cliff-hanger-y... possible lemons (but not this chapter! laaaawl!)  
_VERY VERY VERY big thanks for reviewing (The whole of Wolf Love : Animal Magnet)...  
_**Vees Talon **(AKA, my Wolfie, who is no longer walking this Earth - rest in peace)  
**Phoenixandashes  
KamiaKotai **(ma best reviewer -huggles-)  
**Demenior  
Wolf Pyralis  
Evildictionaryninja  
Neena14  
Troublesome Aries  
Dark Kaiser  
YuriyTalaIvanov  
00kamijin **(Hun, your oneshot is almost done -cowers-)  
**Yurii Savinov  
Spookpook1  
Ruinsage-Sorceress  
Ice-Wolf-16  
Shadow Dragonxx  
Asa ReMe  
Asian Phoenix  
Misterss of the Abyss  
SweetKatie97**  
_Notes: _This is the epilogue and Animal Magnet is at an end. But, no, i do not now eat myself - it is onto the next saga _-characters run away-_ Nooooo! Come back! I'll try to be good and not torture you as much! What the hell am i saying?

* * *

Hazel eyes gazed up at the glowing being before her. 

The Great Deity smiled down at her. "Hello Ayashe."

She gave a bark in reply.

"And hello to you, Cha'tima."

The black wolf nodded his head in greeting.

"So… you are waiting…?"

'**_Yes._**' The she-wolf gazed into Cha'tima's mahogany orbs. '**_We are._**'

"Does your pack leader know?"

'**_No._**'

"And how are all your pack members?"

Moon Child cocked her head. '**_Which one?_**'

The being laughed. "Your human counterparts."

'**_They're fine. They keep fainting and such, though._**' She rolled her eyes. '**_That's twice-walkers for you. It's the altitude, I tell you…_**'

"And new members to your pack too! How are they fairing?"

'**_Again, the fainting seems to happen quite a lot. Pinkie went back home, but Ice's sister, Bruise, is staying - Ice won't let her leave. And Pack Leader and Gravel Brains mate nearly everyday – don't they realise two males cannot have cubs?_**'

The being laughed again. "I don't think they do…" The being's eyes twinkled with mirth. "But you will be gaining more pack members soon – and I'm not talking about **them**."

'**_Who?_**' Cha'tima barked.

"You will see."

'**_Goddess damn you twice-walkers._**' Moon Child growled. '**_Always killing us animals – even with suspense!_**'

"Yes I suppose we do…" A smile curled the being's lip. "I am sorry, but I do not wish to spoil the surprise of the next adventure."

Moon Child's eyes perked up. '**_Adventure?_**'

"Yes… just wait… the next chapter of your story will be written."

'**_Well, hurry up, will you? I want to retire some time in my life and the sooner this stuff happens, the sooner I can settle down._**'

The being's only reply was a kind smile, filled with promise but also with a warning…

Of what these promises and warnings were… you will have to wait and find out…

* * *

Sneak Peek of Wolf Love : A Goddess' Pity

**Summary: **Another calling - this one more perilous than the previous adventures. One filled with mystery, magic and menace. Gods and monsters oppose our heroes, as they tread in the footprints of those walked before them… and they seem all too familiar… KaiTal BryRay OCOC

**Peeking (naughty-naughty!)...**

The Great Deity let its head slip and bang onto the gold table from frustration, feeling Circe place a sympathetic hand on its shoulder…

It looked like its charges - the humans it and Circe had helped - were on their own, then…

_Destiny help them - they have enough hell with each other without these 'gods' interfering!_

----- Back on Earth -----

"Tala! Kai!" Bryan banged a fist on the wall. "Shut the fuck up, for God's sake!" The Falcon lay back down and cuddled back up to his Kitten, jamming the pillow back over his head. "I swear they run on Duracell… damn those bunnies…"


End file.
